Imprint on me
by Delima Rose
Summary: Jacob: Left broken and all alone, is it really possible to imprint on anyone else when all he sees is bella? Candace: The childhood friend who's got a past even Bella doesn't know about. Even she gets a big surprise during the wedding. An imprint story
1. An unexpected Guest

**Disclaimer**: All of the characters you recognize in this story are owned by the genius Stephanie Meyer. All the ones that you don't recognise..well I'm sure you can put two and two together :D

**Chapter 1**

**Jacob's POV**

I was running. I kept running, faster and faster. Going past the forest, leaving behind the packs thoughts. _We know you loved her, but this is just ridiculous Jacob, you can't keep running away every time somebody mentions her name…_Came Embry's bewildered thoughts.

_Dammit Embry, just get out of my head, just leave me alone! _I thought angrily.

_Let him be…_Came Sam's voice in my head.

And with that I rushed faster, finally turning into the wolf that I am, and got further and further away from home. Leaving behind the old Jacob once more and let the wild engulfed me, when I come back, her name will only be a part of a painful memory. I stopped at the end of a cliff and howled like I've never howled before, letting my pain wash over me.

**Bella's POV**

I cringed as I heard the all too familiar howling of a wolf coming from somewhere far West. "Jacob…" I whispered his name as I stared outside my window. I felt so guilty. I did love him, but he was no Edward, and there was no way I could exist without Edward. I closed my eyes as tears threatened to fall.

I sighed as my brain drifted to Edward. I must be crazy. The wedding will be in 5 days, and I felt like my stomach was going to turn inside out. Just as doubts was starting to ooze out of my very being, I felt cold hands snake around my waist and suddenly every doubt I was feeling left my body.

I turned my body and hugged Edward tightly. My head resting on his chest. I lifted my chin so I could finally look into his warm topaz eyes. In just an instant, I felt my insides turn to mush. Funny how we've been together for ages, yet he can still manage to liquefy my insides.

I smiled shyly towards him as he looked at me and graced me with his beautiful crooked smile. "I'm sorry Alice went a little over board with the wedding preparations, I know you wanted to keep it simple" Edward said softly. I chuckled softly, shaking my head. "You know that she would have forced me whether I liked it or not, and besides-"

"Shh..Charlie is coming up, and looks like he's got a wonderful surprise for you" With that he kissed my forehead softly, then I heard a sudden whoosh of air, then Edward was gone. I tried to compose my self before Charlie came in. My bedroom door swung open.

"Hey Bells, were you talking to someone?" he asked, looking around my room suspiciously. Without knowing that I've been holding my breath, I let out a sigh, almost hyperventilating. "Char-Dad! Ever heard of knocking? Seriously!" I exclaimed. "Sorry sweetie, it's just that…" he trailed off, "Never mind, I have a surprise for you!" Dad said with a big grin. The grin got me a little bit nervous. I looked at Charlie with narrowed eyes. He chuckled, "I know you hate surprises, but I swear to god, you will love this surprise!" and with that he grabbed my shoulder and pushed me towards the door. As I was about to pass through the door way, I felt cold lips pressed against my cheeks, and the same familiar cold whoosh of air go past me. I smiled to myself. I paused outside my bedroom door to look at Charlie who just took out a piece of blindfold and clumsily put it over my eyes. "Oh god, dad is the blindfold really that necessary?" I asked awkwardly. He just chuckled some more. So I started walking, not knowing where I was going, I headed straight to the table on the other side of then corridor. "Wrong way Bella, godness, ever the clumsy one!". I just poked him on the side. I let Charlie guide me down the flight of stairs, hoping really hard that I won't fall and break my neck. I felt Charlie stop behind me, then I felt his hands pull the blindfold off my face.

As I tried to adjust my sight, I recognized the slim, red haired figure standing in front of me, with her big goofy warm smile. "Well if it isn't Bel-Klutz!" Candace McKinnon said in a mock cowgirl accent. Next thing I knew I was jumping on my childhood friend who I haven't seen in almost two years.

**A/N: Hey guys!! This is my first crack at doing a fan fiction, so please be gentle! Reviews are always appreciated :0)**

**Xo**

**Rozie**


	2. Candace McKinnon

**Disclaimer**: All of the characters you recognize in this story are owned by the genius Stephanie Meyer. All the ones that you don't recognise..well I'm sure you can put two and two together :D

**Chapter 2**

_Candace McKinnon_

**Candace's POV**

It was apparent from Bella's shocked expression that my transformation has yet to settle in. The last time I spoke to Bella was almost 2 years ago, back when she was still living in California. A month before she moved back in Forks, my mum took me to live with her in Australia. Oddly enough, the sunny beaches hasn't changed my complexion, I'm still as pale as ever. However, my hair has turned a darker shade of red, almost auburn. My eye color which used to be almost the same color as Bella's has turned almost green, heck, even my personality has changed a little bit. Before my temper was pretty controlled, now a days I find it even harder to suppress my fiery temper.

"I can't believe you're here Candace! Remember all those times back in elementary school when I would drag you here? You hated it!" Bella said smiling. I tsked a bit and replied, "So did you!". Bella's answer was just her usual blush. This got me very curious. For as long as I've known Bella, all I ever heard from her was her complaints about Forks, so when the news of her engagement reached me, it completely took me by surprise.

Just then Charlie walked through the lounge room. "Girls I'm going to Billy's place for dinner, I'll give the two of you some privacy, I know you have a lot to catch up on" he smiled at us. Charlie started heading towards the door, then he suddenly paused and turned towards me, "It's great to have you here again Candace", and with that he headed towards the door. The two of us watched Charlie leave. When we were sure we heard him start the ignition, we both sighed and hugged each other again.

"So tell me, what is up with this whole getting married thing? I mean are you sure about this? And who's the guy? And-" Bella cut me off, making a slicing gesture. "Whoa slow down there, one question after another". So I asked her to give me the run down, and man she's got it bad. This guy, Edward Cullen sounds like a god! The way Bella talks about him frightens me a bit. I know Bella can be very reckless, but she seems really attached to this guy.

Mental note to self: Check him out, see if his intentions are honorable.

"So your saying that these past year its only been him? And no one else?" I asked gingerly. I noticed a slight change in Bella's expression…

It was like watching a very unstable building, as if any moment, she might break down.

I looked at Bella pensively as she mumbled something that I couldn't comprehend. I knew that I wasn't going to get a straight answer. I watched as Bella bowed her head down for a bit, when she looked up she had a sad look on her face.

"Yeah there was, but even he couldn't fight with the forces of nature" she said silently. I looked away, knowing fully well that my friend was somehow suffering.

Bella has changed so much. I know she was always pale, almost _white, _but now, despite the sad look that seems to be permanently etched on her face, she still somehow glows. She was still looking down, so I decided to change the topic.

"Do you still remember that time I visited here?" I asked, with a smile. Bella's eyes lit up. "How could I forget? It was probably the worst and the best I've ever gotten out of Forks back then!" she smiled broadly, a giggle starting to build up. "I still remember that time when you actually disappeared in the forest while we were playing hide and seek and came back all dirty!" she laughed. We both laughed as we both reminisced about that day I came back with twigs sticking out of my hair, and scratches all over my small body.

As we were both laughing, I felt that it was like back in the olden days again, back when Bella didn't keep any secrets away from me. I gradually stopped laughing and let out a loud sigh.

For a moment Bella and I just stared at each other, the silence unfathomable. Then I took her hands and said the only thing that I could really say at the moment. "I can't believe your getting married so soon. Whatever happens, don't ever forget me" I said, my voice almost tearful. Bella looked back at me, looking like she's about to burst into tears. "You know I won't, you'll always be my little Candy-bear!" and with that we both hugged each other. We held each other for quiet sometime. I had a feeling that perhaps she was thinking about the future too. The way she was holding me scared me a bit. It felt a bit like a goodbye hug. The moment felt really suffocating so I decided to clear the air.

"You know what? I know exactly what you need, lets go to Port Angeles and just have a little girls night. God knows, we might not see each other again after you get hitched" I announced. We both got up, as we both headed towards the door, I felt a cold air go past my face really quickly that I became convinced that I just imagined it.

As I stepped outside, I looked around the trees that surrounded Bella's street. The trees that reminded me of a beautiful memory which took place during my only visit in Forks. A very vague, yet vivid memory which even now, when I think about it, was probably just part of a very beautiful dream.

**Hey guys, lol I only got 2 reviews, the more reviews I get the faster I type. But heck! I'm starting to like this story. Hope all of you enjoy this too :0)**


	3. The Cubby House

**Disclaimer**: All of the characters you recognize in this story are owned by the genius Stephanie Meyer. All the ones that you don't recognize.. well I'm sure you can put two and two together :D

**Chapter 3**

**The cubby house**

**Jacob's POV**

I've been running for what seems like days, all the while, I've been running in circles. _Stupid me. _It's been 3 days, and yet I keep on finding myself around the trees that surrounds Bella's house. Lurking there for hours, hoping, just hoping I might catch a glimpse of her.

A couple of times I could smell the blood sucker too, and I knew that he must've been sneaking inside her bedroom the whole time. I know that he knows I'm here. I've seen him looking out her window in the middle of the night, and I swear I've seen him look towards the spot where I've been standing, staring right at me.

_Stupid leech. _I tried to suppress my temper, and did what I did best. Run away. Again. I ran, faster, and faster, my shredded clothes leaving a trail that looks a lot like breadcrumbs. Great. Just great. As I paused to look at the shredded cotton material, I realized that they were my last pair. With a loud grunt, I kept running.

All the while I kept trying to push Bella's face away from my thoughts. My eyes started to burn, I stopped on top of a mountain, my anger making me irrational. I looked around the bald expanse of area. Suddenly hearing echoes of Bella's shy voice, remembering the feel of her body against me before the war when I tried to warm her up. Then that's when it hit me, I was back at the peak of the mountain again. The same one that Bella, Edward, Seth and I camped at to confuse the new army of vampires.

Due to my rage, I waved my gigantic wolf arms furiously, not seeing the tree that stood directly behind me. The ancient looking tree began making crumbly noises, as its whole foundation collapsed. It missed me by a small fraction. I huffed loudly while I stared angrily at the fallen ancient tree.

My gaze slowly followed the body of the tree, fixing towards the roots. I didn't realize it before but beyond the trees, a very small heap of wood stood there. A heap that looked oddly like a cubby house.

I approached the cubby house with great caution. My wolf self slowly disappearing as my normal body came back. I closed the distant between me and the cubby house. As I came closer, oddly enough, the cubby house triggered something weird in my memory. And as I narrowed my eyes to look at it, the little heap of broken wood started to look familiar. It looked a lot like the cubby house I built back when I was very young.

I looked around at the trees surrounding me. _That is just odd_. How old was I when I built this thing? 4 or 5 maybe? How could I have hiked all the way up here? It's totally away from civilization.

It took me sometime to realize that my thoughts, for once, wasn't haunted by Bella. I looked at rotting pieces of wood that made out most of the cub house. I kneeled down to inspect it closely. Right where the door use to be, a very messy scribble was just visible. If I didn't squint, I would have missed it. _J-C was here. _I touched the carving, then suddenly a picture came into my head. A little girl with a big mop of ginger hair on her head, and wide brown frightened eyes. A girl who I've never seen before.

I frowned, my forehead creasing up a bit, as I tried to think really hard about where I've seen that same little girl. Then another image came into my head, me when I was little, running around this same forest with the same little girl, and holding out my little finger, and shaping it into a pinky swear.

_What on earth. _I thought to myself. Confusion starting to cloud my head. I pounded my head, as if the smack would clear my head. But all I got was a very painful headache. "_Why am I even racking my brains out for someone who I can't even fully remember?"_

I asked myself angrily. Then as if it was completely natural to hear voices in my head, a very quiet voice rang in my ears, "Perhaps because she's significant…" it told me, "Maybe perhaps more important than Bella" at which point I just told myself that I was utterly losing my mind. No doubt about it.

Nobody is more important than Bella. At least right now. I cringed again at the thought of Bella. I think back a couple of days ago when I actually saw Bella looking out the window, a worried look upon her face. Just by looking at her, I know that she was thinking about the hurt that she caused me. In a way I felt guilty. I wanted Bella to be happy, and for more than one reason, I'm making it complicated for her. For I have no doubt that she's probably heard of my outburst.

I thought about the invitation from Edward.

Perhaps it was time I made up my mind.

_It was also time that I went home._

**A/N: hey guys, thanks for the reviews, keep them coming please!! I'm a bit nervous about this chapter. I don't know why. I really hope you guys like this. Sorry the chapters aren't that long. They will as soon as the story really starts. **

**Xo- Rose**


	4. The Wedding

**Disclaimer**: All of the characters you recognize in this story are owned by the genius Stephanie Meyer. All the ones that you don't recognize.. well I'm sure you can put two and two together :D

So here goes the 4thhhh chapter!! I really hope you guys like this!! Its way longer than the other chapters lol, I got a bit carried away :0)

**CHAPTER 4**

**THE WEDDING**

Bella stared at the girl in the mirror, trying to figure out who she is, and why she was looking at her with confusion. That's when it dawn on her. _It's me. _she thought incredulously. _I can smell disaster…okay Bella, stop freaking out! _She turned around to where Alice was fussing over the wedding jewels.

She knew that Alice could feel her erratic heart beat, but just not letting on. Bella looked at herself in front of the mirror again and muttered to herself, "What have I gotten my self in to? I look like a snow flake!" she thought, her mind filled with horrible thoughts. Just then Alice came up to Bella and poked her side.

"You. Do. Not. Look. Like. A. Snow. Flake! Will you stop worrying! You look so beautiful Bella, if Edward could see you now, he would have a stroke! So stop worrying so much, okay?" Alice said, a smile forming on her radiant face. Then a thought came to Bella's head.

"But Alice! He probably could, he's probably raking your mind right now, so he can take a peek!" Bella piped in. She started pulling on her Anne of the Green Gables dress, a habit she's picked up ever since the week of the wedding hit. Now it's finally here. Any minute now, she would have to walk through the garden with the ooohs and the aahhs from everyone.

She could just imagine it now. She could also imagine tripping over the flower arrangement. _Oh the embarrassment! _

"No he won't! because if he does do that, I will make him suffer!" Alice said in a low voice. Bella gave Alice a very worried look.

"Aww come on Bella! Chill!" Alice chuckled. Just then the door to my left gently opened. Between the door frame stood Candace in a beautiful white dress.

Looking at her now, she did look like the princess she used to love playing as during our little 'dress up' phase a million years ago.

Candace looked me up and down, then she swooned and pretended to faint. "Bella you look gorgeous!" she came and gave me a tight hug. Then as if she realized we weren't alone, she turned to Alice and gave her a smile.

"Hello! Sorry about that public display of affection, we can be a bit weird sometimes! I'm Candace!" she said, holding out her hand.

Alice clasped it and gave Candace one of her radiant smile. Then the smile turned to wonder.

Bella can just imagine what Alice was thinking. Edward once explained that any human's first instinct when they meet the Alice was usually to stay away from them. But then of course Bella became an exception.

Ever since Candace arrived, they've been inseparable, as if those two years that they didn't see each other never happened. Bella found that Candace was pretty much comfortable with anyone she met, which was a definite improvement. The last time Bella saw Candace, she had been lacking self confidence. Now, everywhere Candace went, all she got was attention, and boys trying to pick her up. But still, despite all of the men that gives her attention, Candace still kept a cool exterior which Bella could never ever pull off.

Bella now looks on as she watched her two best friends chatting away, when all of a sudden Alice got that look Bella was all too familiar with. Alice went pale, then she suddenly got a blank look in her eyes.

Candace noticed too, but was quicker to act than Bella. "Alice are you okay?" Candace asked worriedly. Then just as quickly as she was gone, she came back down to earth. Alice turned to Bella, her black spiky hair whipping to the side. Bella was worried about the look Alice was giving her.

Alice turned to Candace and said, "Yeah I'm fine, umm…I just need a glass of water, then I'll be fine" she smiled weakly.

"Of course, I'll be right back!" Candace sounded much more alert. She slid out of the door, and headed towards the kitchen of the Cullen House.

"What did you see?" Bella asked nervously, her voice shaking slightly. Alice took a steady breath, and turned towards Bella. "I don't know what I just saw. All I saw was everybody's shocked faces as you…" she broke off.

"As I what Alice?" she said carefully, but with a slight urgency to her tone. Then Alice as if lost in her own thought started staring out in to space. "Alice don't space out on me right now! Is it good or bad? Tell me dammit!" Bella said, her voice edging towards hysteria.

So Alice looked at her again, "Bella, your not having cold feet are you?" Alice asked Bella nervously. Bella looked at Alice with a confused expression.

"Why would I get cold feet? I love Edward!" Bella replied. So Alice smiled and clapped enthusiastically. "I knew you wouldn't! You wouldn't do that to Edward.

So it's probably just one of those random premonitions I get, but never really come true!" she said, encouragingly. But Bella looked at Alice closely. She knew that she was on the Alert. Bella just looked at Alice suspiciously.

She knew that some thing was up.

"Hey I got the water! I'm sorry it took me so long, I tripped over the flower arrangement! Then I got mad, because some big guy called Emmet was laughing at me, so I wouldn't leave until he apologized to me!" she said all of this in one go that by the time she finished, Candace was huffing very loudly. Then she smiled prettily, her cheeks slightly red.

_I guess some things will never change. _Bella thought to herself. _And it looks like she's beaten me to the punch by tripping over the flower arrangement first. _She shook her head, then started laughing, her whole body shaking. Alice and Candace both looked at her like she's lost her mind.

Bella eventually let off, and growled "Arghh, I'm out of here!" then picking her dress up, headed towards the door. She paused and turned towards Alice and Candace,

"Well I can't go and get married without a bridesmaid and a maid of honor you know!"

**EDWARD'S POV**

_We're coming now. _

Came Alice's thoughts, her usual high soprano voice ringing in my ears.

I straightened out. I haven't forgotten what Alice saw just moments ago while she was inside the change room with Bella. A premonition of Bella walking out on me during the ceremony.

Who knows, Alice's visions can sometimes be very faulty. But I can't see why Bella would want to walk away. After all of the compromising we did only a couple of weeks ago. Every time I think about Bella trying to seduce me inside my room that time before the battle, all of my vampire instinct just seems to drop, then suddenly I fell human. _Almost. _

The bloodlust will never go away, and I, will always be guilty of what I'm about to put Bella through. What a way to kill someone's soul.

I close my eyes. _Why? Why is she so eager for eternal damnation? _Even though I'm thinking it now, I know the reason why.

I've left her once, there is no way I'm doing it again. There is no way I can break my promise, I can't bear to see her cry, or even pretend to be happy when she knows it's not okay.

Every time I see Bella cry, I feel like my whole world is being torn into pieces. I don't know why. Even before, back when I was just getting to know her, instead of my instinct taking over me, it seems that my willpower was very eager to keep her alive. And I can see why now.

Dead or alive, eternity is nothing without Bella by my side, I unfortunately had to pay the price a year ago. Back when I naively thought that Bella was better off without me. Back then, I felt what hell really was. I thought it was hell having her around all the time, having to suppress my bloodlust just so I can touch her for a single minute, but I found out the hard way. It was even harder not having her around, not seeing her face…

I let out a small sigh. I listened to the musician Alice hired to play in the wedding. I can't believe it's here, I can't believe she's here. After a century of waiting for nothing in particular.

I listened as 'greensleeves' played, leaving the air very romantic. Then it gently leaved off as Bella's lullaby started. I smiled. _A little something for the bride and groom, _Alice's sing song voice came.

Then everybody went up and looked towards the arch on the other side of the garden. Carlisle turned me towards him, trying to fix up my tie.

Then he smiled, and patted my back. Emmet held out his hand and shook mine. Then I turned to look at the procession. Where two bridesmaids headed towards the altar. I smiled at Angela Webber and Bella's childhood friend Candace. Candace gave me two thumbs up and a wide grin.

She's completely Bella's opposite, yet they were so similar, I chuckled as I remembered what happened earlier with the flower arrangements.

Then came Alice, bouncing up towards the altar. I looked at Jasper's smiling face as Alice gave him a wink. _Wait till I get you alone…_Came Jasper's thought. I looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

He lifted both his arms in surrender. _Hey, get out of my head. _Jasper thought good naturedly. "Haha, like I have any choice" I said. Then Jasper put his index finger on his lips to tell me to shooshh and look towards the arch of flowers.

I froze, as I took in Bella's beautiful face. No wonder Alice kept imagining Bella in a horrible green rice sack. She didn't want the surprise to be ruined. I smiled as I took in Bella's beautiful face.

Then as if my whole eternal after life was leading up to this, Bella started walking towards me. Her eyes shy, her whole face flashing crimson. No doubt from all of the ooh and the ahhs she was getting.

I don't blame them. She looked beautiful in her simple white dress, which was a complete copy of 'Anne of Green Gables' wedding dress.

When she finally made it to the altar, I took in her beautiful face. I didn't even realize Charlie was standing next to her.

"Look after her Edward, don't you dare break your heart!" he said seriously. Then he smiled. Charlie was against the wedding, but Bella's mind was set. There was no changing her mind.

Charlie handed Bella over to me. I took Bella's hand and stood in front of Esme. We decided we wanted Esme to do the ceremony. It became family tradition. She also did Rosalie's and Emmett's wedding.

"You look beautiful" I whispered softly. "So do you…"Bella replied before she could stop herself. Then she turned crimson red. I chuckled.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan in holy union" Esme began. I looked at Bella, her brown eyes wide. She leans in and nuzzles my neck with her nose. "funny how I can do this now" she said, her eyes filled with wonder. "Mind over matter" I simply whispered and started bending to give her a soft kiss when Esme coughed loudly and gave us a condescending look. I heard a round a giggles and laughter from the crowd.

As Esme continued, an unmistakable smell filled the air. The horrible smell of dogs. I stiffened, so did my whole family. I thought back a couple of months ago when I sent Jacob Black that invitation. Looks like he accepted it.

As a matter of fact there he stood with the rest of the Quileute pack.

I looked at Bella's face, then there I saw it, the look of comprehension as Alice's vision clicked in her head. She turned to look at me, her eyes wide. Trying to form words with her mouth. I looked down, I knew this was going to happen. _Somehow. _

I turned to look at Bella, and smiled lightly. And uttered the only words that could come out of my mouth. "Go". Bella looked at me with a puzzled look in her eyes. Then she gave me a long passionate kiss that left the world spinning. "I'll be back!" and with that, she gathered her wedding dress and ran out of the wedding ceremony. Exactly like Alice's vision. With everybody's shock faces.

I watched as Bella ran towards Jacob.

_She watched on as the bride ran up to the tall rugged stranger. Her eyes slowly raking him whole. Her gaze captivated by his long confident stride. Electricity ran up and down her back as natural instinct told her to go and follow the bride. So she slipped away from everyone else, towards the big maple tree where the bride and the rugged stranger stood. Away from everyone else…_

**(A/n) **so here goes!! **please review!! Pleaseeee review REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Lol ok im off now hope you all liked it!!**

**Xo**

**Rose**


	5. Rosebush imprint

**Disclaimer**: All of the characters you recognize in this story are owned by the genius Stephanie Meyer. All the ones that you don't recognize.. well I'm sure you can put two and two together :D

So here goes the 5th chapter! Please review!! I can see people adding my story to their favorites, but never leaves a review!! But thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter!!

She watched on as the bride ran up to the tall rugged stranger. Her eyes slowly raking him whole. Her gaze captivated by his long confident stride. Electricity ran up and down her back as natural instinct told her to go and follow the bride. So she slipped away from everyone else, towards the big maple tree where the bride and the rugged stranger stood. Away from everyone else…

**Chapter 5**

**Rosebush imprint**

**Candace's POV**

I followed Bella through the garden. Trying my hardest to stay inconspicuous. I hid behind a rose bush, trying to get as close without bringing attention to my self.

Who was he? Why did he look so familiar? And what the hell was Bella doing with him?

Al these questions kept swimming around my head and all the while I felt a pang of jealousy go through my body.

Which was ridiculous, seeing as I don't even know this guy…Or do I?

I bobbed my head down as I kept looking on. The two of them looked like they were engage in a very heated conversation as Bella started flailing her arms about. I looked on as the boy stayed stationary. Looking at Bella with burning eyes.

The wind blew his hair in to disarray and I saw his face properly. He had a wide luscious set of lips that was now formed in a pout, very dark eyes, his skin the color of a lighter shade of russet. His dark hair fell to his shoulder.

I stared at him in awe. He was all heat and hard edges. Then Bella said something which I couldn't comprehend. I looked on as he smiled sadly then as if the smile was never there, he grinned. I kept looking, that smile definitely took my breath away.

And then, as if it was completely natural to be doing so, he grabbed her in to a very tight embrace. I looked on, frozen on my spot. I looked as burning rage went through me. I sat down, my hand covering my face.

_What the hell is happening to me?_

It's true that this boy, (or should I say man?) was no Edward. Edward was elegant, I can even stress to say that he was beautiful beyond words, but this stranger was different some how.

I watched as Bella and the rugged stranger let go of each other. He was breathing really heavily, and so was she. She turned around and ran towards the wedding party.

All the while, I kept watching as the boy kept looking, with the same sad smile etched on his beautiful face.

I had the sudden urge to reach out and touch his face, to console him and to wipe the pain away from his face. But I didn't.

I rose up to head back to the wedding. But just when I was about to get up, I lost my footing and fell on the rose bush head first. I fought really hard to stop the thorns from pricking me when I felt a strong pair of arms lifting me away from the thorns. As if on impulse I grabbed my savior's neck and looked back on the bush that very nearly gave me pricks and splinters.

I laughed nervously. Close one. I thought to myself.

"Thank you so much, I-" the words died in my mouth as my eyes clashed with very intense brown eyes.

He frowned down at me, and like complete imbecile that I was, I pulled his neck and brought his lips to mine into a hot searing kiss.

I felt his hands around me tighten as he responded to the kiss. We explored each other's mouths for what seemed like ages, and weirdly enough, despite the fact that I was playing tonsil hockey with a stranger, kissing him felt right.

Then reality kicked me hard. I let go of his neck, while he let go of my body. I felt my face turn read as a tomato. I bowed my head, and with the grace of a deer being caught in the headlights, I started stuttering.

"I'm so sorry- I-I.. ummm I. I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!" and with that I turned and ran away. I didn't even bother looking back. I couldn't face that weird expression on his face. It was like watching a little kid licking a lollipop only to have it stolen by somebody else!

**JACOB'S POV**

I looked at beautiful face. Standing here now, I can't believe I'm here standing next to her. Her was filled with worry. I know deep inside that she's happy to see me. I could see that in the way that she smiled at me.

"What are you doing here Jake?" she asked, her voice sounding weak. I wanted to hold her so badly, but pride kept me at bay. "You didn't think I would actually let you go without saying a proper goodbye do you?" I tried my hardest to keep my voice steady,

"besides, I got an invitation from Edward" I looked as Bella thought about what I just said. Bella looked at me with wide chocolate eyes, I felt like drowning in them. I gave her a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry Jacob! I'm sorry I didn't invite you! But I always thought it was for the best! Please don't be mad at me…please don't be mad with Edward! I-I-" I stared at her the whole time, just standing there. Bella broke in to a sob. She put down her flailing arms, and instead covered her face.

"Bella…Bella look at me" I started. She looked at me with those big brown eyes, "Like I said before, I love you. You have no idea just how much. I know that you could never ever be as happy with me as you are with him, and I envy him for that. The only thing that matters to me is that you're happy. I don't know, but somehow, I always knew that when it came to Edward, there was no point in competing, but I thought I'd give it a try.

"But I don't want you to be like this Bella. I want you to be happy with whatever decision you make. I loved you then, I love you now, and will always love you no matter what." and with that I gave in, I hugged her like I've never hugged anyone before.

"I love you" she said softly, before letting me go. Then she ran towards the wedding party. I stood back, watching her retreating back until she was gone from my line of vision. I let out a big sigh.

I started heading towards the others, who I left standing under the arch. Just then, I heard the ruffle, I turned around to see the rosebush shake, then a shiny red head popped out from behind the bush, followed by the lithe frame of its owner. I stood there and stared at her confused, then I saw that she lost her balance.

I looked at the bush and realized that it was filled with thorns. I remembered that there were seven vampires just a couple of meters away, the smell of blood will no doubt set them off. I only had seconds to react, I ran really fast to wrap two arms around the girl. As soon as my hands made contact with her bare skin, the atmosphere became charged. I felt a jolt of electricity go up my arms and I held her while she gripped my neck.

The girl began to speak, but she stopped mid sentence her words left hanging in the air between us. Suddenly I felt that we we're too close to each other. I should let go of her. but I can't. I couldn't bring myself to let go of her lithe body. Having her in my arms felt right, as if her body was shaped to fit no one else's arms but my arms, mine.

Then as if by sudden impulse she pulled my head towards her, covering the gap between our heads. Then her lips met mine. A shock ran up and down my body.

For a while I just stood there, letting her caress my lips, but then as if some sudden urge started lulling me, my grip tightened around her, my lips searching mine. Her whole body became soft and she moaned softly in to my mouth. Then something changed. As if she's been hit by a brick, she let go of me.

"I'm so sorry- I-I.. ummm I. I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

I watched her run back towards the party. All the while I felt the emptiness that was tugging at my heart strings before she came. I missed the warmth that she gave me during that heated moment.

_What's going on Jacob?_ Came Paul's drawl inside my head._ I have no idea_, was the only answer I could give him. _Unbelievable… _Came Sam's thoughts.

_What's unbelievable?_

Sam started to reminisce the first time he laid eyes on Emily, then Jacob finally understood.

_No…This cannot be happening..._

**(a/N) I really hope you guys like it!! Please review!! **

**If you have any suggestions for anything in the later chapters, please let me know!!**

**Xo**

**Rose**


	6. Down Memory Lane

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or any of it's character. We all have Stephanie Meyer to thank for that. Enjoy this chapter!! R/R!!

** Chapter 6  
Down memory lane**

**Candace's POV**

I ran as fast as I could, keen on keeping the obvious distance between us. I ran back towards the garden where it looked like the wedding was about to resume.

I came back, and the people who came with the stranger were all looking at me with a very weird expression.

So I quickly headed towards the aisle, but not before walking past them. I failed to see the flower arrangement, I felt myself starting to trip.

Then strong hot arms wrapped around my waist to stop me from falling.

No, I'm serious, they really were scalding hot. I looked up to dark smiling eyes. They weren't _his_, but it came close.

As I blushed furiously I felt the scalding heat burning my skin and I yelped.

"Your hot!" I exclaimed. Then the boy who looked way younger than _him_, smiled widely.

"Why thank you!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Yeah I know" he said with a mischievous smile.

"Seth! Let go of her!" said the dark haired beauty standing next to Seth. So Seth dropped me like a hot potato and chuckled sheepishly.

"My bad miss"

"It's fine", I answered, still blushing.

I looked towards where Bella was standing, talking to Edward with hush trepidation. _God, what the hell is happening around Forks?_ I thought to myself.

I can't believe she cuddled some random, I can't believe _I_ kissed some random!

But goodness, that was different. Something about him felt familiar. His dark russet skin, those burning eyes and the need to be close to him.  
_  
What is going on with me?_

I don't know the guy, yet I'm letting him get under my skin. It's just lust. There's no other way to describe it.

_What if it isn't? What if it's more than that?_ Oh for Pete sake, I've only known the guy for 2 minutes, I don't even know his name.

But then again…Do I really want to know his name?

I shook my head and headed towards Bella and Edward. Bella took one look at my flushed face and knew that there was something wrong.

"What's the matter Candace?" she asked worriedly. I looked at her, then I let my eyes stray somewhere else, but not before catching a glint in Edward's eyes, looking as if he knows what I've just been thinking about.

No. I'm serious, he's looking at me as if thinking "Why the hell would you do that?" But then again it could have been a pigment of my imagination because Edward's face became serene once more as he looked at Bella lovingly.

Bella was still staring at me with worried gaze. Thank god none of them could read my mind, because if they did, then I could just imagine the embarrassment. I watched as Edward consoled with Bella, nuzzling her ears and her neck with his nose.

I watched as Bella softened under his touch. Wow, magic, was all I could think about.

"So what are we all waiting for? Christmas?" I asked.

**  
Bella's POV**

I knew that something was wrong with Candace, but Edward was distracting me, leaving me incoherent. I thought back on everything that went down with Jacob just a couple of minutes ago. In a way, it seems like he really has let go of me.

It saddened me to think that in the future I might not be seeing him. I still feel so bad, but I know he understands.

Standing there with Jacob made me remember memories that just seemed so long ago. And when he smiled that warm smile, it was like I stepped back in time. Back when there was no Edward, and Jacob was my sun.

A swell of dark emotion started rising within me as I started thinking about not having my own kids, not seeing Charlie or Renee ever again. And most of all the fact that I only had a couple of days to stay human. Why am I even doing this? I asked my self for the millionth time.

I felt a two hands snake their way around my waist, and I was reminded why I decided to do this in the first place.

I love you. I thought to myself as I stared deeply into golden eyes. I felt myself blush. All Over My Body.

Edwards leaned down to kiss my quivering lips softly. I felt him smile. I held on to his hands tightly.

I heard a sigh behind me where Candace stood. "So what are we all waiting for? Christmas?"

"Relax, relax" I cleared my voice. I turned towards the crowd of confused faces. All of the Cullen's we're looking at me intently, then I saw a smile crack on Alice's mouth. Then she mouthed the words 'closure?' so I nodded.

"Sorry for the interruption Esme, so where were we?" I added sheepishly. I turned to look towards Billy Black and the rest of the pack where Jacob was still absent. I watched as they all left one by one.

Billy gave me a sad smile and followed the other boys. I turned towards Edward and gave him a small smile. He was giving me a very intense gaze.

"Are you sure about this? I mean it's ok if you want to back out now" He asked softly, but I could see that it took a lot for him to say those words.

"I've never ever been sure of anything in my life, I'm sorry Edward, you're just going have to put up with my antics for I don't know…Eternity!" I said before kissing his cheeks softly.

I took his hands as we both continued to look deep in to each others eyes. It felt like there was no one else in that garden but the two of us. With my heart beating erratically, I began to say my vows.

And just like that, I was about to become Isabella Marie Cullen.

"With all the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife…You may kiss the bride"

Edward took my face into both his hands and locked me in a kiss that would forever keep our bond the two of us.

**  
_Much, much later on…  
Candace's POV_**

I was sitting at the bridal table just staring in to space when Alice took the chair next to me. "Are you alright Candace? You look really out of it" she asked with genuine concern in her voice. I looked at Alice's perfect face.

Her short black spiky hair going everywhere all at once, her alabaster pale skin shining almost as brightly as the moon.

Girls who looked like this back where I came from would have been fake, with only beauty products and boys in mind, Alice however was in a completely different league.

She had beauty and substance. Which made me warm up to her. Plus her cheeky personality was just too cute. But right now, her usual mischievous smile was absent, instead the look of concern was present.

I smiled at her warmly, thinking of the exact words to say when his image popped in my head. Then it was followed by very blush worthy thoughts. "You want to know who he was?" Alice asked cautiously.

I stared at her with open eyes, I swear I think she can hear my thoughts. But instead of voicing what I thought, instead I nodded.

There was a tense silence while I continued to look at Alice. I saw her exchange a look with Edward. Curious…

"The old man was Billy, and the others were the Quileute gang, while the one who Bella spoke to was Jacob.." she trailed off.

Jacob…That name sounded familiar. Then another face popped up in my head. A young boy with very dark hair, dark eyes, and a warm smile.

I raked my brains of hints as to where I've seen that little boy before. Then something like a trigger went off in my head. A memory replayed in my mind. Something that happened almost 11 years ago…

11 years ago

I stared at out reflection in the mirror then started to giggle. Bella Swan was 7 years old, while I was just 6. I twirled and twirled around my new white dress. But that wasn't the reason why I was giggling.

I looked at my face, then at Bella face. Mrs. Swan was going to kill us. Today was dress up day. I wore my little white angel dress, while Bella wore her dad's gigantic t-shirt and his police cap.

On our faces were make-up, very badly put on. Bella and I started giggling, then the giggles turned into full blown laughter.

"I'm a princess" I chanted. "And I'm post man jack!" Bella added.

"Don't be silly Bella! You look nothing like a post man, you look like a cop!" I giggled, then she giggled as well.

We turned on the radio and jumped on Bella's bed. We started having a pillow fight. We were screaming and squealing that we didn't notice Charlie going up the stairs and yanking Bella's door open.

"Oh my god! Girls what are you doing! Get down from there now!" He yelled. Bella and I just kept laughing and bouncing. We both watched as he reached for Bella.

"Bella run away! It's the Lochness monster!" I screamed. Bella and I both scattered away, racing towards the steep stairs that lead downstairs. Bella and I both headed towards the door.

I kept running outside that I didn't realize Bella was no longer following me, that she went towards a completely different direction.

I ran faster and faster, laughing. Running through the forest, and jumping over moss covered logs. When I finally stopped, I turned expecting to see Bella huffing right behind me.

But there was no one there. I looked around, squinting my eyes, she might be hiding somewhere. I paused to listen for a sound, but there was nothing.

I kept going around and round in circles, but everywhere I turned was gigantic trees. I felt panic creep inside my system.

I was lost, frightened, and hungry. I felt my stomach lurch. Oh no! what were Bella's exact words? Big bears that could eat you whole. I gulped, I started running, not knowing where I was headed. Then the tears finally came. I tripped and stayed down.

"I want my mummy!" I screamed. I looked up, I couldn't see anything but green. I turned my head to my left and saw a gigantic worm heading towards my face. I went cross eyed and screamed.

I hurried up and started running god knows where. I started getting tired, so I stopped. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't see anything but green for an even longer stretch.

I was thinking of what to do next when I heard a twig break from behind me. My back snapped up, and I slowly turned, expecting to see a hungry bear. Instead dark eyes met mine.

He was a little boy, with dark messy hair. "Are you okay?" he asked. He looked about the same age as me. "Are you lost?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

I felt a tremble from inside me, then I started crying and calling out for my mum. Before I know it the little boy came and started consoling me.

"It's ok, It's ok" he said gently. I started heaving and looked at him.

"Are you lost too?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I was just going for a walk, I know this place back to front, I always come here" he said.

"At this part of the woods? Aren't you scared? I heard there are bears in here…Unless Bella was lying" I added that last part to myself.

He took my hand and we started to walk. I was still trembling from fright. I kept looking around, expecting a bear to jump on me and chomp on me the way a dog chomps on smackers.

"There are bears, I heard there are even blood thirsty vampires and wolves around here too!" He added. I looked at him with frantic eyes.

He started laughing. I frowned at him.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked nervously. He kept walking but eventually said that he was taking me towards a trail that would lead me to the main road.

This boy was funny, he made me feel safe, and he was always making me laugh that I almost forgot that we were in the middle of the forest where bear could easily attack us.

"So how old are you?"

"I'm six, you?"

"The same" he replied. I looked at him curiously.

"Wouldn't your daddy or mummy be mad if they found out you were lurking about in the woods?" I asked.  
There was a pause as he continued looking ahead.

"My mum's dead" He turned towards me and smiled, "and dad doesn't really mind that much" he shrugged. I stared at him in awe.

"Are you sure your six?" I asked suspiciously. He just laughed.

We got to the trail, and he turned to me. "So where do you live?" he asked.  
"I'm staying with Chief Swan." The boy smiled with recognition.

"He's my dad's best friend! I held his gun once!" he added with admiration.

I giggled. Then I remembered what I've been doing with Bella before and panic took over my face.

"What's wrong?" The little boy asked, looking at my panic stricken face.

"Chief Swan is going to kill me! Bella and I were really bad, so he started chasing us, that's how I ended up here in the first place…I don't want to go back yet!!" I pleaded.

"Look, I'm sure Charlie will understand, besides we're nearly there, his house is just down the road" he pointed straight ahead.

We kept walking in silence. I realized that I didn't want to leave this boy. I don't know why. So I stopped walking.

"Will I see you again?" I asked in a small voice.

"Maybe, I don't really know" he answered.

I looked at him with sad eyes. I started heading towards the house, leaving the boy behind.

"I'm Jacob by the way!" he said before turning around back to where we came from.

I smiled to myself…Jacob..

**Present time**

Of course I saw that boy again, but that was only once, because after that, I never saw him again.

I suddenly stood up, completely forgetting Alice sitting next to me.  
"Candace? You okay?" she asked. I turned to look at her. "Yeah I'm fine thanks, I'm just going to go for a walk. I'll be back" I said in a tight voice.

I left the dinner party, walked away from the lights, and headed towards a white gazebo lit by fairy lights. I walked up the mini steps that lead on top.

I climbed up the bench and sat on the railings. I leaned my head against the post, closed my eyes, and let my thoughts engulf me and shoot me back in time, 11 years ago to be precise.

**Sneak peek for the next chapter**

_I stared at the figure leaning on the post of the lighted gazebo. Her whole body clad in a dress that seemed to flow with the wind. I watched as she closed her eyes, seeming lost in her own thoughts._

_She looked so fragile. I wanted to touch her, to protect her from the world._

_What the hell is happening to me?_

**(a/n) thank you guys so much for the comments, they mean a lot to me. They give me motivation to write, so I really appreciate it. But please don't stop!! lol. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for taking the time to read this :0)  
xo  
Rose**


	7. Denial

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns these characters, except for Candace.

**So sorry for the late update you guys!! I've been busy on my other project. And plus I totally blanked out and couldn't think of any ideas for imprint. I just got my groove back now. I'm so sorry!! Forgive me!! Anyways R&R**

**CHAPTER 7**

**DENIAL**

_Last time on _**imprint on me**

_I stared at the figure leaning on the post of the lighted gazebo. Her whole body clad in a dress that seemed to flow with the wind. I watched as she closed her eyes, seeming lost in her own thoughts. _

_She looked so fragile. I wanted to touch her, to protect her from the world. _

_What the hell is happening to me?_

I still don't know why I stayed. A big part of me keeps telling me that I wanted to see Bella for the very last time, but an even bigger part of me wanted to get a glimpse of the girl.

I don't know who she is, I have never seen her before, yet her touch feels like something I've never felt before. I know that confusion was still etched all over me.

The feeling of a sudden rush came to me as Sam thought about the first time he laid eyes on Emily. The feeling of electricity in the air, the intensity of it all, and then the sudden spark that I swear I never felt with anyone before.

It was all there. Everything Sam felt for Emily I felt the moment I touched the girl with the red hair.

But how can it be possible? Why didn't I realize?

No, no. It can't be true. It just can't. That whole thing was probably just a pigment of my imagination.

Everything in my life has been focused on Bella ever since I met her, and imprinting on some else doesn't help my case much at all.

I loved Bella, no scratch that, I STILL love her but somehow that sick burning feeling was no longer there. The feeling of just ending my own life was no longer there. Instead I feel like a bubble about to burst, and not in a bad way either.

I looked at the girl's lithe figure now as she leaned against the wooden gazebo. I wanted to know what she was thinking, what she was feeling. I wanted to protect her from all the evil of this world, I want to…

I suddenly caught my breathe. No, this is wrong, I will not let myself think this way. Who is she anyway? Who does she think she is? I don't even know her.

I couldn't give a hang about her.

I turned sharply as Bella's face flashed inside my head. Her soft hair blowing in the wind, her chocolate brown eyes melting my heart, but then the image suddenly changed. The dark brown hair turned to auburn, and those chocolate brown eyes turned to intense hazel eyes.

I was in such confusion that I didn't realize I started to grip a piece of rock really hard that my blood started to ooze out, I yelped really loudly.

Unfortunately the lithe figure on the gazebo suddenly sat up and tried to see if anyone was there. All she saw was a retreating figure.

I have to go and sort my self out. I thought to myself.

_Jacob where are you going?! _Leah's clear voice rang in my head, it was filled with annoyance.

_Let him go Leah, _came Sam's thoughts. Ahh Sam, always the peace maker. So I ran towards the edge of the cliff where I started thinking of ways to fathom everything. But I couldn't.

Instead, I was stuck. I couldn't find a way out, I couldn't find an explanation that didn't lead to me imprinting on that girl. No, it can't be right. It just can't.

**Candace's POV**

I slipped my 3 inch heels off my blistered feet. They hurt so badly. There was no way I was going to be wearing those in a very long time.

I thought about the events that took place tonight. That ridiculous kiss, and of course the beautiful wedding.

I can't believe Bella is actually gone now. After the wedding, everybody whisked the newly weds away. They would be on a flight to Europe now for their honeymoon.

It made me sad that there was every chance that I might not see Bella ever again. Without realizing, my eyes started to water. Then I started bawling my eyes out. "Candace? Candace?! Are you okay sweetie?!" Charlie asked, slightly panicked.

I shook my head and mumbled "Wedding…Bella…gone…miss her!!" then it was as if I was six years old again, when I finally got back from when I got lost in the forest. Charlie hugged me to him and started rocking me back and forth. I haven't felt like this in a while.

I was so overcome with sorrow, not to mention I was totally covered in mucus. "You know what sweetheart, you go and get dressed, you still have a flight to catch tomorrow" he said softly.

So I started up the stairs. My tears subsiding. I got changed in to a comfortable t-shirt and pajama bottoms. I was just brushing my long hang and looking out the window when a really strong wind blew my window shut.

I gave a yelp and stepped back clutching my heart, and desperately praying for air. Then I heard violent thunder going off in the sky, then it started to rain.

Brilliant, it's exactly what I need. I hastily locked the window and ran down the stairs, hoping to catch a glimpse of tomorrow's forecast.

Before I could get to the TV set, Charlie was in front of me. "There's going to be a storm in Washington. They are going cancelled all of the flight since they don't know when the storm is going to settle. I think you better call up Lisa and Gerry, let them know that your flight has been cancelled!" he said hurriedly. So I ran towards the phone and rang mum and dad.

Dad picked up on the second ring. "This is Gerry speaking" he answered

"Hey dad, its Candace, I'm just calling to let you know that I'll be coming home late, my flight has been cancelled" I spoke to the phone.

"Ahh sweetie, it's good to hear your voice again!" he said, and I smiled and big goofy smile. But I could sense a but coming on.

"But we're in a wee bit of a situation, you see Lisa just got us tickets for a cruise around the Caribbean for about 5 months. So since you can't be back home, we thought you might as well finish your school year in there, if that's alright with Charlie of course"

Oh my god, my parents were abandoning me. The whole time I had my mouth opened, not saying anything.

"You guys are unbelievable! How could you do this to me?!" I asked in disbelief. Dad just chuckled. He chuckled!!

"Darling you know that we are always so busy, so mum and I thought we'd have a bit of a break, to get our groove back. And since we thought that you were mature enough to handle yourself, we decided to stay there, to learn independence if you must!" he said in his usual dramatic drawl.

What an ass. I can't believe it.

"That is so selfish though!" I screamed. Then there was silence in the other line.

"Selfish? Sweetie, you're the one being selfish. We give you clothes, pamper you, and this is how you repay us? You can't even give us anytime for ourselves? Your unbelievable Candace, and I thought you were more mature than that" dad said his voice filled with disappointment.

I hated it when he played the guilt game with me, because I always lost. It's so unfair.

So in the end I ended up agreeing to his stupid request. Charlie was more than glad to have me there. He even gave me the keys to Bella's red truck.

He tried to enroll me in Forks High School, but there were no available spot, so instead I had to enroll to the next one, which was in La Push; Quileute Valley Public school. Quileute… Didn't Alice tell me that Jacob and his friends were part of the Quileute gang?

I looked towards Charlie, I was itching to ask the question. So I just went out and asked it. Charlie gave me a questioning look, it turns out that the boys doesn't go to that school. They all went to the neighboring school; The Quileute Tribal School. I felt relief, but somehow I also felt disappointed.

But then again, I couldn't bear it if Jacob went to the same school as me, to see his rugged self everywhere. It would drive me insane.

000000

School was about to start in five days. I was starting to get nervous. I don't know why it never came to me but I just realized that everybody in the school would have brown skin. I would stick out like a sore thumb!

But Charlie reassured me that everybody in La Push were friendly, and that I would make friends with people really quick.

I was now in Port Angeles, shopping for school supply. My parents would be somewhere in the Bahamas right now, hateful people.

I was admiring the black dress on display when I felt the hair on the side of my face rise up. I looked up, my eyes clashed with dark intense ones. It was Jacob.

I pretended that I didn't see him, so I quickly turned the opposite way only to have my face smack right in to hard muscles.

"Ouch!" was all I could say as I fell backwards on to the pavement. Jacob was next to me in an instant, picking me up while the wall that crashed in to me was apologizing over and over again.

"I'm sorry! She just suddenly turned, she shouldn't have done that!" he said angrily. He wasn't apologizing to me, he was apologizing to _Jacob. _I frowned at the boy before facing Jacob. I was startled with what I saw.

His expression was a mixture of fury, and concern. I stood there in his arms, all I wanted was for him to wrap his arms around me.

But then I gave a cry of pain as I felt blood dripping from inside my nose.


	8. Unseen enemy

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters you recognize are property of Stephanie Meyer.

R&R!!

**Unseen Enemy**

**Chapter 8**

"Why are you saying sorry to me for? I'm not the one you bumped in to!" I yelled out furiously. The moment I saw the girl fall to the ground, I felt my heart beat so fast, that I thought I was having some kind of a seizure.

I looked angrily at Paul and he stared angrily right back. _What is wrong with you? Why are you getting worked up over nothing? _Came his angry thoughts.

I watched as Paul started to shake, his rage starting to engulf him. _oh shit. _I thought to myself. I quickly pulled the girl out of the way and grabbed Paul. "Why don't you go off and cool down!" I growled.

Paul turned sharply and went to find Seth who also came shopping for school supply. "Owww it really hurts!" came the girls tiny voice. I turned slowly, the sight of her made my heart ache for some absurd reason.

I quickly stood right next to her and took her face, inspecting the damage. She had a slight frown upon her face, being this close to her made her look very familiar somehow. And it wasn't because we saw each other on the wedding.

"Umm…Can you please let go of my face and try to get me some tissues?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh yeah, um…I'm sorry, I'll be right back!" I can't believe I just stood there, inspecting her, letting her bleed.

This was doing my head in. I don't know why, but only moment ago I had a bitter taste in my mouth, which was followed by the bitter feelings that kept coming back to me.

I was thinking about Bella again. The thought of her as one of _them _threw daggers in my heart. The pain weaving itself through my soulless heart. The anger I felt after the wedding stayed.

I needed to get out. At random times, a face would pop in my mind. The same electricity I felt with _her. _But I was use to the feeling leaving as quickly as it came. But now that I was only a couple of meters away from her, I could feel everything that I've taken for granted.

The little things in life which I've completely forgotten about.

I quickly bought a box of tissues and ran back towards the girl. Now looking at her I realized that I never knew her name. As if she could sense me, she turned and gave me a half smile. I continued walking towards her and handed her the tissue.

I watched as she fussed over her bloody nose. "I'm Jacob by the way" I added silently. She tilted her head towards me and gave me another smile. "Candace" she muttered.

"I'm honestly sorry, I am such a klutz, when I saw you…then he was there…and I-" she slowly broke off. I knew she was avoiding me.

As soon as I saw her she instantly walked the opposite way and crashed right against Paul's chest.

Her avoidance stung a little bit, but as soon as I saw her fall, my mind just suddenly became clouded.

"So what are you still doing here anyways?" I distracted her.

"Oh, um I'm coming to study here. My parents kind of dumped me here, I have no choice. I have to finish my senior year here" she said, while trying to fiddle with the hem of her jacket.

She looked so fragile that I couldn't help but smile. "So which school are you going to?" I asked.

She looked up, hesitating for a bit. She opened her mouth and was about to say something but she closed it. _Didn't she want to tell me?_ I wondered, her hesitation driving my curiosity.

_Jake, we have to go, Sam just told me that they captured a leech's scent. And it's not one of the Cullen's either. _Came Paul's hurried thoughts.

_Who could it be? _I asked.

_I don't know, that's why we have to go, say goodbye to your imprint now. _

_Shut up Paul, she is not my imprint. _I knew that I sounded like I was trying to convince myself. I heard Paul snigger inside my head.

_Whatever, lets go!_

I felt his thoughts drift off, knowing he was running now. I turned to Candace. I didn't want to leave her. I wanted to hold on to the image of her face, but it looks like she's _imprinted _her face in my mind.

At that thought I frowned. I watched as Candace's face turned to confusion. I knew I've been standing there for ages without saying a single word. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hey hold that thought, I got to go, I completely forgot that I needed to do some errands for my dad, well see you around I guess" then I turned to go, not waiting for an answer.

For I knew that if I stuck around I wouldn't be able to leave.

Once I knew I was out of sight from people, I ran as fast as I could towards my bike. I didn't bring any spare clothes, so I couldn't change in to my wolf form. As I left the town, the feeling of ease started to let off, bringing the feeling of isolation and anxiety up in to the surface.

I don't get how seconds ago I was happy enough to actually smile, now I wanted to sink in my own sadness. Candace's face popped in to my head. Blocking everything else in my mind. The thought of her lightened every dark angles of my bitter thoughts.

I swerved sharply at a curb which I was familiar with. At the turn I saw that everyone was there. I stopped and pushed down the pedal. "What's up?" I asked. I was sure that the bloodsucker they smelt must have been some random passing by.

Sam looked towards me, reading my thoughts. "No Jacob, I'm sure that they want to deliberately attack our community. I was over your house before and I smelt the scent in _your_ room" he said calmly.

I looked at him, taken a back. I froze, finally admitting that perhaps the situation does need more attention. Then I heard Seth cough nervously. I turned towards Seth. "What is it?" I asked cautiously.

Seth pulled his collar, trying to gasp for air. I tried to read his mind but it only made me confused.

I could tell he was trying to be careful with what he thought about, so all I got were disjointed pieces that reminded me so much of puzzles. I looked at him intently and in a low voice barked out "Spit it out Seth!"

He looked at all of us, then at his sister. Which now I also noticed were hand picking her thoughts, which was a bit of a surprise seeing as she's been giving us all a hard time ever since she turned.

"Well, it's just that I caught a whiff of the same scent too, but I thought it was just a pigment of my imagination, so I just left it" he said hesitantly. I growled deep inside and Seth heard it.

"What?!" He yelled out defensively, " It wasn't just me! Leah smelt it too!" He pointed out accusingly. Leah scowled at him as everyone looked at her.

"Some brother you are!" she hissed, then she looked towards Sam who looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Don't you fucking look at me like that! Like I had any choice, all of you seemed a little too preoccupied with your own life! You were too busy sucking face with Emily, Jacob was too busy pining for that leech lover, all of you were too wrapped up in that little net you all weaved!" She yelled out hysterically. Her eyes started burning and I knew exactly were this was going. Leah did this at least once a week; ranting until we are all once again reminded of how screwed up we all really were.

"Can't you see?" she waved her hand up frantically, "We're all trapped, so no matter how many times we try to save ourselves, we are fucked anyway!" she yelled bitterly. We were all looking at her resentfully, except for Sam.

"Stop this right now Leah, you don't have the right!" he barked. Leah just looked at him with a broken expression.

"Oh how would you know Sam?" She said slowly. I could hear a slight quiver in her voice and I knew that we were no longer talking about the unwanted guests. With Leah it was ever only about Sam and his broken promises.

"You have Emily, you happily dangle her in front of me when you know that it hurts me, you know what? Fuck you! Fuck this stupid pack! I'm out of here!" she turned to go, but not before screaming out "Get the fuck out of my head!" she screamed louder, her voice filled with agony. I closed my eyes. Another part of being part of the pack was that we could also feel each others emotions, and right about now, Leah's sorrow was drowning me alive.

Sam turned to run after her. He looked towards me. _Sort this out. _His voice had a hint of melancholy. I nodded and watched as he ran after Leah wolf form from a distance.

I turned to look towards Embry, Paul, Quil, and Seth. "Look, why don't we just keep a look out for now. Who ever came here would most likely comeback. Let's watch everything unfold, right now their behavior doesn't tell us anything except that perhaps they are trying to gather data about us. So just keep a look out, Paul, go with Quill, you guys are scouting the south side, Seth you stay around La Push with Embry, you hear?" I said. They all nodded.

We all broke apart, I headed towards home, hoping to god that the scent was still there. I need to familiarize with it. I need to. Plus I need to see if Billy was alright. I need to put him out of harm's way some how.

On the way back home, I went pass Bella's street. The trees surrounding it looking familiar. I stopped the bike in the middle of the street, looking towards Bella's house, trying to bring up memories of us back when Edward left her. I hate to say this but those were probably my happier times.

Now everything's changed. Bella was gone. Off to eternal damnation. I tried to bring up the image of her beautiful blushing face and imagine her with very white pale skin and a body as hard as marble. But I couldn't, once again my mind was dragged towards another face. Red hair, beautiful eyes…Candace..

I shook my head and started up the motor bike. I need to get home. Fast.

Anything to get my mind off of her.

**Excerpt for next chapter:**

_First day of school_

**Candace's POV**

_It's been several days since the encounter with Jacob. It's been several days, yet our conversation still stuck in my mind. There was something else about him that somehow made him different from all the other boys I've met. _

_It just seems that there's more to him than meets the eye. I can feel it. _

_I looked at the mirror, trying to fix my hair. It was 7:35 AM, I woke up a little too early. I had the weirdest dream about Jacob. I don't know what to make of it. _

_In my dream I was running faster and faster through the forest, I keep running, everything seemed so dark, that the only light that was coming through was the big bright light, similar to a tunnel light. I keep on running, until I reach the light. _

_Then the bright light overwhelmed me. I looked down, and to my surprise I was standing in the very edge of a cliff right next to Jacob. He stretches out his hand and I took it, and together we both plunged in the deep blue ocean. _

_Odd dream, there's no way I could ever do that. I'm afraid of heights. I shivered and got out of bed. I decided to just get ready for school anyway. It's been such a weird week for me. _

_I finished tying my hair up in a pony tail and headed downstairs. It looked like Charlie was already gone, so I had the house to my self. I looked at the old photographs of Bella. She looked so cute, I missed her so much. I moved towards the kitchen, because I knew if I stayed longer, my eyes would have been tear streaked. _

_(N/A)_

**Thank you so much for reading1 Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a feedback! You know I love reviews! Mwah, thanks guys!**


	9. Quileute Valley Public school

Hey guys, sorry for all the swearing last time, it just seemed like Leah's character, she's such an angry character that it wont be complete without the swearing on her part :0)

R&R  
Please don't make me do what I'm currently doing to my other story right now!!

**Quileute Valley Public school  
Chapter 9**

**First day of school  
Candace's POV**

It's been several days since the encounter with Jacob. It's been several days, yet our conversation still stuck in my mind. There was something else about him that somehow made him different from all the other boys I've met.

It just seems that there's more to him than meets the eye. I can feel it.

I looked at the mirror, trying to fix my hair. It was 7:35 AM, I woke up a little too early. I had the weirdest dream about Jacob. I don't know what to make of it.

In my dream I was running faster and faster through the forest, I keep running, everything seemed so dark, that the only light that was coming through was the big bright light, similar to a tunnel light. I keep on running, until I reach the light.

Then the bright light overwhelmed me. I looked down, and to my surprise I was standing in the very edge of a cliff right next to Jacob. He stretches out his hand and I took it, and together we both plunged in the deep blue ocean.

Odd dream, there's no way I could ever do that. I'm afraid of heights. I shivered and got out of bed. I decided to just get ready for school anyway. It's been such a weird week for me.

I finished tying my hair up in a pony tail and headed downstairs. It looked like Charlie was already gone, so I had the house to my self. I looked at the old photographs of Bella. She looked so cute, I miss her so much. I still don't know what went on between Jacob and her, but I have a pretty good idea.

I'm guessing it's the usual love triangle thing, and I bet I can guess who got burnt in the end. This very thought both saddened and filled my heart with relief.

Relief, Jesus, what was I thinking. But none the less I still missed Bella like crazy, she's like my sister after all.

I moved towards the kitchen, because I knew if I stayed longer, my eyes would have been tear streaked.

I looked around the kitchen. The house was so quiet. It felt too quiet. I quickly grabbed a piece of bread and just spread some butter on it. I quickly stuffed it in my mouth ran back up the stairs, brushed my teeth, and then I was out of there.

I eyed Bella's red truck. Oh, Jesus, it looked slow, too slow. Why didn't she let Edward buy her a faster one? But I just shrugged and jumped in.

I started up the engine and to my surprise, it actually ran pretty smoothly, but I was right, it did run slow. I sighed and just looked up ahead, thinking about sunny places, and warm beaches. I looked up in to the sky, there was a slight grey lining around the clouds, and I knew it was going to start raining any time soon.

I looked at some of the old houses around the area, just like the forest, they looked washed and eroded. I sighed, well you better get used to it Candace. I thought to myself.

Mum and Dad are probably in the beach lying down, trying to get a tan. I'm going to commit homicide one of these days, I just know it.

I arrived at the school, pulling out in to the car park. I looked around; I was literally the only white kid there. I stepped out of the car slowly, hoping to god that nobody noticed me. But you know, not so much. I walked towards the main door; dark eyes looked at me with curiosity, but none of them looked nasty or anything.

Just a little bit curious to see a new face at school. I tried to ignore all of the curious looks I was getting, because to be honest, it was starting to get a little uncomfortable. I headed towards the teacher's office.

A woman sat at the front desk drinking coffee, her dark hair tied in a tight bun, her red nails tapping the plastic table. I stood there nervously for a bit, she still hasn't noticed me. So I decided I couldn't wait anymore.

I coughed loudly; the lady looked up, her warm eyes slightly taken aback. She gave me one look and gave me a warm smile.

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't realize you were standing there" she said in a nervous chuckle. I smiled nicely at her. She seemed kind enough. I passed her my transfer papers and swept the room with my eyes.

The room was rather circular with about three doors that lead to different areas. One of them had 'Principal's office', the one in the middle said 'School councilor', while the one closest to the desk said 'School consultant'.

I looked at the name written on the principal's office. 'Mr. Carter', that didn't sound too native I guessed, which surprised me greatly.

I looked at the lady typing away, waiting patiently for my class schedule. She gathered up a bunch of papers and handed them to me.

"Here's your class schedule for the rest of the week Miss. McKinnon, I hope you enjoy your first day in school! Welcome to Quileute Valley Public school!" she said brightly. I nodded and started for the door.

"Oh, and yes! Your little helper will be with you in your homeroom!' she smiled brightly. I looked at her in confusion, scratching my head. I just shrugged and headed towards my first class, which was home room.

I walked inside the room, once again ignoring all of the curious gazes and the excited murmurs. I headed towards the teacher's table, my heart hammering uncontrollably. She looked up and gave me a smile as soon as she saw me.

"Yes, yes, I've heard of you, they told me we were getting a new student, you must be Miss. McKinnon? " she said, looking at my form. "Well, can I please have you stand on the side please? And by the way, I'm Mrs. Boyer" she smiled. I moved towards the corner she was pointing at.

I hated introductions, I don't get why it's so necessary. I stood on the side awkwardly, still trying to put a brave face on. Sooner or later, time would pass, I would be sitting down, minding my own business. So I just inhaled and exhaled.

I looked up and saw that all eyes in the room was on me. I blushed fiercely and looked down. "Miss McKinnon, please introduce yourself to the class" she said pleasantly.

I took a breath, and looked up. "Hi, I'm Candace, I'm 17, and I'm from Australia" I just stood there awkwardly, staring at Mrs. Boyer, expecting her to tell me to go and sit down.

But to my horror, the woman stood up and gave me a hug. I patted her hand awkwardly. I heard a chuckle coming from the back, as my cheeks turned a deeper red.

"Well, Ms. McKinnon, it's a pleasure to meet you, so please go and sit next to Kim, she will be assisting you with your first day, seeing as she's in all of your classes!" she cried out enthusiastically. I nodded, a little taken a back. I couldn't help but think that maybe she was on drugs or something.

I headed towards a girl with wispy black hair. I took a double take when I saw who was sitting next to her in fits of hysterical giggles. There sat one of the boys Alice pointed out in the wedding. One of Jacob's best friends. I stopped at my trucks, shock clouding my face, as I recognized him as the one called Embry.

Kim was poking his side, trying to shut him up while looking at me apologetically.

"Embry! Shut up, you're embarrassing the new girl!" she hissed, looking panic stricken. Embry just kept on laughing, trying to grab handfuls of his cropped fuzzy hair. When he finally stopped he was wiping tears from under his eyes.

He looked up, and I knew he recognized me somehow. I sat between Embry and Kim, trying hard not to crack up at Embry's still red face.

I turned to Kim, and smiled at her, my face still slightly red.  
"Hey, I'm Candace" I said, trying to put confidence in my weak voice. Kim smiled at me and shook my hands. "I'm so sorry, Embry can be so lame sometimes!" she said sympathetically.

"Yeah, I noticed" I said, coking an eyebrow towards Embry who was now quiet. He was looking at me with a rather curious look on his face, as if he was trying to figure out a very hard equation inside his head. Then he shrugged and smiled down at me.

"I'm sorry! But that was just so…" He trailed off, and started chuckling again.  
"Alright mate! The joke ended 10 minutes ago!" I said sarcastically. Then he giggled some more. "Aw, I love your accent, it's very Australian!" he added, ignoring my sarcastic tone.

I just sighed and looked ahead, trying to listen to Mrs. Boyer's rants about mobile phones in class. She was at it for about 15 minutes, painfully going through the same thing over and over again like a broken record.

Kim leaned over and flicked her fringe out of the way. "Hey, what classes have you got after this?" she asked brightly. I looked through my schedule and looked up.

"History, English, Cooking, Media Studies, and Calculus. How about you?" I asked. She gave a small yelp and clapped inaudibly. "I'm in all of your classes! Oh my god!" I just smiled at her. Relieved that I at least knew one person.

Embry chose that moment to pipe up. "Oh! I'm in your cooking class Candace! Quill is in it too!" Now that I came to think about it, if Quill and Embry were here, then most likely Jacob would be too.

I felt my heart quiver, I thought I was going to go through this year peacefully, but I guess not. With that same tension with Jacob, I can honestly say life would be anything but peaceful.

But I wasn't sure yet, maybe he went to a different school. I sighed once again and stared at the ceiling, bored out of my wits. I sat there, listening to the teacher ranting on and on, I felt my eyes droop slightly that the door crashing took me by surprise.

I opened my eyes, and tried to clear my vision. I rubbed my eyes, and once my vision was back to normal I saw him. It was Jacob. He stood there staring at me with an unfathomable expression. I looked back to double check if he was actually staring at someone else, but his dark piercing eyes were directed at me.

He was wearing pants torn at the knees, and a dark blue t-shirt that showed off his muscles. I felt a shiver run up and down my spine.

He was there, standing in front of me, staring at me, while I stared back. There was tension in the air. For some reason, he had captivated me, rendered me speechless. We both heard Mrs. Boyer coughing, then we were both brought back down to earth instantly. I looked away, looking at anything but his intense dark brown eyes.

"It's so nice of you to show up Mr. Black, please take a seat" she said, pleasantly as ever, pointing towards the empty seat in front of me. As he walked towards the chair, all of the students eyes were on him, but it seemed he didn't notice, he was back to staring at me again.

I looked down uncomfortably, feeling a little bit choked. Jacob's presence suddenly threw me back to when I was about 13, back when hormones just started kicking in.

I looked up slowly, staring at his back. They were wide and broad, the back muscles flexed gently. I tried not to drool.

I've seen hot boys in Australia, I've dated hot boys in Australia, but none of them compared to this one particular boy. His whole demeanor spoke darkness which somehow pulled me to him. Despite the fact that he seems to always be sullen, I've noticed that his eyes does light up sometimes, mostly when he sees me, like that time in the shops.

He was very different now from the first time I laid eyes on him. Back then he looked like he was being tortured. Pain etched all over his face, as he stood under that tree, watching Bella run back to the wedding ceremony.

But now, he just seemed so young. Ignoring the fact that he looked like he could be in his twenties, Jacob still had something in him that seems so young. But I can't put my finger on it.

So I brushed those thoughts away and prayed for homeroom to be over. When the bell finally rang, I hopped out of the chair as fast as I could.

"Wait! Bella, I'm your guide remember?" came Kim's voice. So I was forced to endure the pain of having Jacob walk past me, his arms slightly brushed mine, making me feel so naked so suddenly.

I held my breathe and let him pass, waiting until he was gone. I let out a loud breath, while Kim gave me a curious look. Embry walked passed, and whispered "Well, was that sexual tension I felt in the air?" I gave him a dirty look and headed with Kim towards our History class.

**00000000000000000000**

The rest of the day dragged on for too long, that I wanted lunchtime to come faster. Kim and I were both sitting through theory class for Cooking a very tall, built boy walked in. He had that same similar russet skin as the other guys from Jacob's group, and the same dark eyes.

Kim sat straight and blushed furiously. The boy looked towards us and gave Kim a big goofy grin. Kim giggled slightly. I looked from the boy, then to Kim, scooping out that they were together.

I gave Kim a teasing smile, as the boy received Mr. Cabrera's wrath over tardiness. Any normal kid would have buckled under Mr. C's intimidating voice, but this boy stood strong, and just stared at the teacher nonchalantly.

I was already seeing a patter, these boys were all very similar. Very strong, in a league of their own. The boy started heading towards us, stopping in front of Kim and giving her a kiss on the cheeks. I had to look away for a bit, the gesture felt too intimate that I felt a bit awkward.

"Candace, this is Jared, Jared is my boyfriend" she smiled shyly. I gave him a small wave as he took the seat next to Kim. Watching the two of them, I couldn't help but feel jealous. They looked so in synched with each other, so In love. I just had to turn away.

I started to zone out, my brain completely going out the window. I started to day dream of holding hands with rough hands, being kissed by warm lips, being embraced by a warm touch. I realized that I longed for it, and not just anyone. I longed to have him, Jacob with me.

As I stared blankly at the board, one thing was clear; My heart has undeniably fallen in love with Jacob Black, and there was no stopping it.

**000**  
**JACOB'S POV**  
I can't believe she actually goes here. Of all places to go, it just had to be the one where the whole pack decided to transfer. Seeing her in homeroom had been somewhat a shock to me. I didn't expect to have those clear intense eyes staring at me. Well they weren't exactly staring to begin with, it looked like I woke her up from her daytime nap.

I could feel her eyes burning a hole through my neck. I wanted to touch her, to feel that she was real, that she really was there. I had to know. So by the end of the class, I slightly brushed her arms. I felt the shock run up and down my body. I felt her shiver.

These past few days has been hell for me. I refuse to believe that Candace is my imprint. Everybody else in the pack is giving me such a hard time about it. I refuse to believe it. What about all that stuff I said to Bella? All those confessions of great love? Wouldn't that completely destroy the notion of telling somebody you will love them forever?

So I refuse to believe it.

But Sam told me to deal with it, I told him it was nothing but lust. But I can feel my defenses wavering. Imprinting would explain that bursting feeling of wanting to protect Candace from the world, of wanting to make her happy, and of wanting to have her with me.

Things can't be that easy.

I pushed the thoughts away. I heard Quill grunt beside me.

_Will you quit denying it? Your giving me a headache! _Came his rough voice. I just looked at him and frowned.

_Easy for you to say._ I answered bitterly.

_Well it was bound to happen sooner or later…_ he thought. I just let my mind go blank, blocking him out of my head.

The bell rang, signaling lunch time. I hopped off my chair and headed towards my locker, dumping all of my books. I walked towards the cafeteria where the rest of them sat.

Our table was attracting a lot of attention, and I saw why. Candace sat next to Kim looking devastatingly beautiful. I looked at all of the guys eyeing her up. For once, I wanted to seize their eyes out with a fork.


	10. The first snow fall

**Disclaimer: **All the characters you recognize are owned by the genius Stephanie Meyer

Read my little note at the bottom please, thanks guys!

* * *

**The First snow fall**

**CHAPTER 10**

**Candace's POV**

I sat with Kim and Jared in the cafeteria. Weirdly enough people kept coming up to introduce themselves to me. A lot of the guys kept staring at me with interest in their eyes that it was starting to get uncomfortable.

I kept looking towards the entrance of the cafeteria, hoping to see a familiar face standing there, but so far there were only strangers coming through. Kim kept trying to introduce me to some boys who were too eager to meet me, I met some of her friends too. Everybody seemed nice enough.

Outside, the rain just started up again. I miss the humid weather of Perth Australia. I spent most of the time wearing short skirts and shorts since there were days when the days got so hot and lazy.

But Forks was the complete opposite. It was always cold and raining, and if the weather forecast was right, there should be snow by tomorrow. I sighed as I started picking on my pasta salad.

Kim kept asking if I was alright, well nothing was overly wrong with me, just the fact that my parents dumped me in this place left me feeling a little tired.

I shivered a little as a cold breeze flew inside the cafeteria. I looked towards the open door and locked gazes with Jacob. A boy with a long mane of hair kept trying to chat me up, but I was a little too busy staring at Jacob to notice.

Another expression took over Jacob's face, he looked almost sulfurous, annoyed. I had no idea why, then I felt a finger tap me on my shoulder as another boy tried to introduce himself to me. I gave Jacob a side way glance which screamed out 'help me!'.

His sulfurous expression turned to one of sympathy as he started striding towards me. I breathe in as he came over to our table. He gave the freshman boy a look that could freeze water, I watched as the boy hurriedly left the table and back to his own.

I gave Jacob a smile as he sat next to me. "I see you've met some of my friends already" he said in a low voice. I just smiled and nodded shyly.

"Everyone has been so friendly" I said in an awkward voice. He chuckled slightly and added, "yeah, a little too friendly" as he spied another boy coming towards our table.

I sighed loudly, "This is going to be a long day". Just then, Quill, Embry, and Seth sat down, bringing with them another boy who I saw at the wedding party. As I stared at his big frame and his furrowed eyebrows, I recognized him straight away.

"Hey, you're that bulldozer from the shops!" I said brightly. He just gave me a dark look and sat down. I wasn't going to have any of his attitude. "Hey I think my nose is still sore, I'm pretty sure I broke it too!" I added sassily.

He gave me a pained look and looked towards the others for help, but they all just gave him an odd look.

"I said sorry to you didn't I?!" He barked at me. I raised my eyebrow and smiled impishly, "No, I'm pretty sure you said sorry to Jacob, but you know, no problem" I said nonchalantly.

Embry and Quill both started laughing as they took a seat. "You know what? I like her already! Geez Jake, you sure know how to pick them!" He said with a mischievous smile. I blushed fiercely as Jacob glowered at Embry.

I looked down at my food, and took a small mouthful of my pasta and started chewing, staring at anything but the people on my table.

"Aw, Embry, look what you did! Quit embarrassing the new girl!" Quill chimed in. I choked on my food and started having a coughing fit. Jacob was with me in a second, trying to pat my back.

I sat up and held my hand out, a gesture that told him I was fine.

I watched as Jake glowered at Embry and Quill, while Kim just rolled her eyes. By the look of things, she was already use to it. She ignored them and focused her attention towards Jared. I smiled, I couldn't help it, they just looked so cute together.

"So, new girl, how's your first day going so far?" Seth asked. I recognized Seth from the wedding, the boy who caught me when I tripped over the flower arrangement.

"Yeah, it's been alright. It's a bit weird though, do they have to stare at me like that? It's a bit discomforting" I said the last part in a whisper. Seth just laughed it off, "Oh, you'll get use to it in no time at all, you're like Britney Spears to them, before her recent predicament of course!" he said good naturedly. I smiled warmly towards him. I was starting to get comfortable when yet another boy came up to me.

This time he looked like he was around the same age as us. He was probably either a senior or a junior. He had very spiky hair, dark soulful eyes, and a slightly rounded face. He wore a black hooded jacket and brown faded pants. He smiled at me warmly and I blushed furiously.

I admit he was quiet cute, in a boy band kind of way, but he didn't hold a candle to the person sitting right next to me. The boy stood next to me and started to introduce himself.

"Hey girl, I noticed you sitting all the way here, and I just thought that maybe I should introduce myself to you. You lookin' fine and all!" He said in a sleek voice. I looked around the people in my table, Kim rolled her eyes, while the boys looked like they wanted to eat him alive.

But he was so oblivious, I felt the air thickened, the raging hormones felt like it was suffocating me.

"So, my name is Tommy, what's yours girl?" I sat there, slightly dumbfounded. This boy was too much. I think I liked him better when he had his mouth shut. He was coming on too strong that I found it hard to find my voice.

"I'm Candace" I said in a choked up manner.

Seth gave him a steely look and stood up. Seth was way taller than Tommy, his gangly form reminding me of a lean tree. "She's with Jake Tommy, so why don't you go back to your preppy boys, and go back to dressing up Barbie, or whatever else you get up to" he said in a cold voice.

Tommy looked towards Jacob, and Jacob gave him a cold look that sent shivers running up and down _my _spine. I shivered slightly.

Tommy held up his hand, "Hey…I was just introducing myself, no need to get defensive" and with a cocky smile, he walked away. I was still speechless when I looked towards Seth.

Seth sat back down, and I took in everybody's disgusted expressions. "Sorry you had to see that Candace, Tommy is such a dog, it's the only way to get rid of him" he said seriously while everybody else nodded.

I looked towards Jacob, he looked thoughtful for a while, then stood up so suddenly, that I don't know what went over me, I stood up with him. He looked at me with a curious look.

"Oh, um…Well…Where are you going?" I asked lamely. He just smiled slightly. "I'll be back, I'm hungry" I sat down and watched him head towards the queue. I sat back down embarrassed, "Urgh, How friggin lame could I get?" I said in a tiny voice. But I must have said it a little too loud because I heard Jared chuckle.

"It's called love!" Jared piped in. I blushed a deep crimson and brushed what he said away. I just snorted, which was a very unattractive sound, but they didn't seem to care. "I'm not in love with him!" I said, a little too unconvincingly. The others just shook their heads.

"Denial sucks you know?" Embry and Quill said in unison. Kim giggled while Seth and Jared joined in with the laughter, Paul just kept sulking.

"Oh shut up!" I barked. I focused all of my attention to my pasta salad and ate in silence. Then I heard someone sit next to me. It was Jacob.

I looked at the tray he was holding and nearly choked. He had a full tray with at least 5 different food, and a drink. Quill just laughed, "Well what did you expect, he is a growing boy after all" but he shut up as soon as he saw an apple being thrown his way. He caught it and took a bite off it and just smiled at me.

The rest of lunchtime passed by, filled with light playful banter, with everybody talking about all kinds of random things like re-runs of **The Simpson's**.

When the bell rang, I had to admit that I was slightly disappointed. I got up and headed towards my locker with Kim. She gave Jared a kiss as he headed towards chemistry.

I sat in cooking theory with Kim, watching Quill and Embry give Ms. Red a hard time by firing hard questions such as; "Can an egg spontaneously combust? If so, how do you do it?"

Then there was the mind boggling questions that had no answers what so ever. We all sat there in silence after Ms. Red told Embry and Quill to shut up. But then after five minutes, Embry held his hand up, "Ms. Red! Which came first? The chicken or the egg?" Then the questions started all over again.

The whole time Kim and I just giggled at their antics. But after a while it got a bit old, I started to drift of to dreamland again. But my gently slumber was interrupted by the bell, which released us from our last class of the day.

Everybody got up from their seats. I headed towards my locker and started stuffing my bag with homework. I turned to Kim waiting for her to finish talking to some random girl I didn't know.

After she was done, she looked at me and gave me a smile. "Thank you so much! I don't think I would have made it through today without you!" I said sincerely. She blushed just slightly and told me it was all cool.

I said goodbye and headed towards the car park. Past the busy students, trying not to trip over the slippery ground. Some people waved at me, some I recognized, some I just completely forgot their names.

I got inside my car and tried to start the ignition. I heard it falter then suddenly it died. "Oh no, not now, come start" I turned the key again and again, but it wouldn't budge.

I heard a tap on my window and saw Jacob grinning down at me. "Are you alright? You want me to give you a lift home?" he asked. I sighed, and hopped off the stupid truck. I nodded and uttered 'thanks' in a small voice. I walked next to him, people were staring at us and whispering, but nothing seemed to bother me somehow.

Being next to Jacob felt nice. I could feel him everywhere somehow. He stopped in front of a black motorbike. I looked around, there was nothing else in this part of the car park but bikes.

"Um, Jacob? Where's your car?" I asked, nervously eyeing the black motorbike. He took out a helmet from his bag, and I started to inch away from him. "Um, on second thoughts, I think I'll walk…" I started walking away, but he wasn't having any of it. He insisted.

So I took the helmet. He noiselessly jumped on and helped me up. "Alright, hold on tight Candace!" He said over the rumbling of the bike. I gripped his hips tightly as the bike gave out a stutter, and he started to speed off. Once we reached the high way, he went on full speed.

I gave a small scream and he laughed heartily. "Oh my god!" I screamed some more like some crazy harpy. I watched as everything went by really fast. The whole time I was gripping his waist like it was my life.

He tried to make small talk. "Did you know my dad use to own that truck you're driving?" he said. I screamed as he looked back at me, "Jake! Keep your eyes on the road!" but instead, he just kept on laughing.

"Yup, I can fix it for you if you want!" he said cheerfully. I was starting to think that perhaps I liked Jacob better when he was sulky and quiet.

But I knew he was just trying to get my mind off the freakiness of riding a motorbike. We arrived at Bella's house in no time at all. I saw Charlie's cruiser, seemed like he's back a little too early today.

Jacob hopped down from his bike, and offered his hand to mine. I took it and was surprised by the heat radiating from it. As I was getting off the bike, I felt my self stumble slightly, Jake caught a hold of my waist, and my face was smoldered on his chest.

"I'm sorry!" I squeaked. He just chuckled and looked down at me with warm eyes. "You know, this is starting to become a habit, are intentionally falling for me?" he said, one of his eyebrows cocked.

I turned red, and shook my head. "No…" but even I wasn't convinced. He just chuckled some more, "sure, sure" he said in a not so convinced tone.

The heat radiating from his body became a little too comfortable. His face came closer, from that distance I could fully see his face. The soft lines of his face, each and every detail spoke rough perfection.

His lips touched my forehead, and I sighed like an idiot.

I wanted to drown in him, to stay in that moment for the rest of my life, just standing still, and just loving him.

But all too soon the spell was broken as Charlie stormed out of the house looking utterly broken and in rabid pain.

His usual gentle face was twisted in an unfathomable expression. Any minute he looked like he would collapse. I let go of Jacob and started heading towards Charlie.

"Charlie?" I asked worriedly, he just stood there, looking at me. Jacob stood right behind me, holding my shoulders back.

"Charlie? Tell me what's wrong!" I said loudly.

He opened his mouth, then to my horror, actual tears came out of his eyes. I looked around at Jacob, he looked slightly crestfallen. I looked from Jacob to Charlie.

"What the hell is going on here!" I screamed out this time. Charlie gave out a dry sob and looked down.

When he looked up, his face was slightly more composed. "Bella's gone Candace" He said in a tiny voice. I felt Jacob stiffen right next to me.

Nothing was making sense.

"What do you mean Charlie?" I said slowly, trying to push down the rising terror that was trying to break free from my heart.

"There's been an accident, Bella…My Bella is dead" he said, and with that his voice cracked. I felt the emotions ooze out of me as the first drop of snow started to fall, followed closely by my tears as I sunk to the ground with Jacob holding me up.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks so much for reading this guys. i know I'm not imagining it, I'm losing readers. I'm sorry if I can't update on this one as much, I have another project, and I want this one to be a really good imprint story, but for a while, I didn't know where it was going, so after a little more planning, I finally figure out where all of this is heading. Thanks to those people who kept on reading this, you guys rock for putting up with my crap :) **Thanks for the reviews**! I just needed to close my eyes and let my own imagination take me over. So now here it is! Until my next update you guys! Mwah! Hope you liked this, please review!

xo

Rose


	11. Three Months

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and it's fabulous characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer, with the exception of Candace Mckinnon

* * *

**Three Months**

**Chapter 11**

_**Three months later…**_

**Jacob's POV**

I has been 3 months ever since Charlie declared Bella's death. 3 months of watching Candace walk around the halls of Quileute Valley Public school like a zombie. I sat down at the back of the class, quietly observing Candace.

Her usual glow was gone. I had no idea that Bella and her were so close. Seeing her so dejected stabbed searing pains in my heart. I wanted to hold her, to comfort her, and to make her smile once again.

She still smiled every once in a while, but even that had a little bit of sadness in it. I still tasted the vile taste in my mouth whenever I thought about that day.

I felt a part of me die that day, and it wasn't because of the news of Bella's death. I knew for a fact that she wasn't dead, but it was what was behind it.

Bella was a bloodsucker now. She was now an enemy of the pack. Of course, there's still a part of me that loved her, she still kept a place in my heart, but any thoughts of Bella usually went flying as soon as Candace's face popped in my head.

The way she fell to the ground crying that day made me want to punch something, I wanted to vent my anger out in the world. Everything she felt I felt it too.

3 months.

It was 3 months ago that I finally accepted that Candace really was my imprint. Everything I've been denying came crashing down as soon as I saw the pain in her eyes.

I gripped the edge of the desk in anger. I felt so useless. She was right there, but I couldn't find the courage to go to her and console her. These pass months has been crazy.

I've tried to busy myself by keeping a watch at forest even if Sam didn't want me to. I still went, often not showing up at school. Seeing Candace look so dejected was like having a million daggers thrown at my heart.

After I finally came to terms that she really was my imprint, I went to talk to Sam. He knew exactly how I felt. "Jacob, the more you try to run away from your imprint, the more it's going to haunt you, I know, I've felt it before" Sam had told me that even though he loved Leah, he had no choice.

Emily was his imprint, everything he felt about Emily was way stronger than true love, the more he denied it, the more it hurt him somehow.

So I accepted it. But now I feel useless…Why can't I do anything?

The bell rang, Candace stood up and headed blankly towards the door. I called out to Kim, she stopped and turned to me. "How is she doing these days Kim?" I asked, referring to Candace. By then, Candace had walked out of the room. Kim gave me a sad look and just shook her head.

"We have to do something about it Jake, she's been hurt so much, don't you think we should tell her all about the leg-" she started, but I cut her off.

Ever since I came to grips with my imprint, I've been biding my time to tell her the truth. No days seemed to be the right day. Either way, I was still going to end up hurting her somehow.

"No, I'm not ready to tell her yet" I said in a low voice, looking around seeing if anybody could hear us. "Besides, I can't just go all out and tell her I'm a were wolf, what would her reaction be?" I added rationally. Kim just shook her head. Kim is nice and all, but sometimes she can be quiet frustrating.

"I understand that, but remember how Jared told me? He just blurted it out! It was a bit weird at first, but I got over it, and so will she. Candace is a good person Jake, she'll understand, I know it" she said solemnly.

I knew she was right, heck she was always right. But I wasn't quiet ready to admit it yet. We both started walking out the room. I stopped short when I saw Candace had been waiting blankly outside the door.

I looked at her, she suddenly snapped up and realized I was looking at her. I gave her a smile, and she turned red. I headed towards her, my eyes never leaving hers. "Candace?" I started. She just smiled a small smile.

I flinched slightly, she looked so small and tired. How I wish I could read her mind so I could help her somehow. "I'm fine, really" she said bravely. "I gotta go, Kim and I will be late for class, see you later Jacob" then she walked away.

I looked at her retreating back, knowing fully well that she was not alright.

**.:.**

* * *

The morning went by quiet fast, my head was occupied with thoughts of Candace. I sat in chemistry with Embry and Jared. I faked being sick, so I didn't have to do the litmus paper experiment. I just sat back and tried not to think, but my mind was filled with how I could help Candace.

_Why don't you just tell her the truth? _Came Jared's thought. Embry nodded in agreement. If I didn't know that we were having this conversation in my head, I would have thought that he was simply shaking his head at something random.

_The time is not right. _I replied simply.

_Then tell us when's the right time then? You know you will have to tell her. _Jared added.

_Jared is right Jacob, just think, it will pull a load off of her shoulders, then you can finally stop torturing us with thinking up of ways of how you can make her smile. _Came Embry's drawl. I just glared at him and brushed him off.

They've been pressurizing me ever since they realized that I finally accepted the fact that Candace was my imprint. The whole pack thought the same way, even Leah. Of course she didn't say much but I could read her mind.

_Tell her, because when you do tell her, it could be too late, and you'll just end up hurting her, _She had thought.

Deep down I know she was right. When I looked at Leah, she had the same icy demeanor. I felt her pain in so many levels, but the stupid thing is, I got the resolution in front of me, but I'm too scared to use it.

I looked at the clock against the pale light blue wall in front of me. _2 more minutes. _2 more minutes till the bell rang. I started to gather all of my stuff and waited patiently for the bell to ring.

Perhaps I should skip the rest of the school again. The environment in here is doing my head in, I can't think clearly, especially not when most of the pack is here.

As soon as the bell rang, I already made up my mind, I started heading towards the door and headed towards my locker. But in a split second I decided to use a different route, I decided to take the route that went past Candace's locker.

I started walking fast, trying to beat the rush of students heading towards the same way, once the locker was in clear view, I stopped dead on my tracks, causing a small little freshman girl to collide against my back.

For there stood Candace in front of her locker, her hand covering her face, heaving, crying, thinking that nobody's watching. Her pain zeroed in on my heart.

"You need to tell her Jake" came Embry's voice behind me. I felt his hands on my shoulder as he headed towards the cafeteria for lunch.

I closed my eyes and let my beating heart ease a little bit and started walking towards Candace.

* * *

**Candace's POV**

I sat in homeroom, letting my gaze drift towards Jacob who now stared out the window. For 3 months he's been like this, blank, and often have his face contorted in to a pained expression.

3 months I've watched him mourn over the death of Bella like it was his own death. The familiar drowning emotion flooded back in my system at the very thought of just how _absent _Jacob has been these past few months.

Bella's death has taken a toll on all of us. The day Charlie told me of Bella's death, I felt everything I knew slip between my fingers. The pain intensified even more once I took one look at Jacob's expression. A mixture of spite, longing, and anguish.

For a second I wanted us to stand still and just hold each other, but I had no energy to even get up. Jacob had gathered me in his arms, wiping the tears away from my eyes while trying to hold back his.

I remembered letting my head curl up, and stay there against his chest until I felt him lift me up and carry me to bed.

As the snow fell down, I lied in bed trying to remember Bella's face, but to my dismay I couldn't recall it. None of the pictures helped either, because none of them captured the happy expression she had on during her wedding day when she was dancing with Edward.

I had tossed the album away and to my utter annoyance it had hit the floor board too hard that the wood flipped. I hopped off my bed to inspect the damage. But just gasped when I saw what I had done, the floor board had opened up, and I saw that there was something hidden inside it.

I had bent over and grabbed the box that was slowly gathering dust under the floor boards. It was a vintage wooden box that had carvings of a very detailed flower arrangement. I remembered running my fingers over it and opening the box.

There I found a photo Album, two used plain ticket for Jacksonville, and a cassette tape. I gulped and slowly took a hold of the photo album, and as soon as I opened it my eyes started to burn with more tears.

There was Bella staring back at me, looking as happy as ever, blushing slightly, standing right next to Edward's solid form. I sobbed even more as I looked at all the other photos. Alice and Bella stood in front of Edward's Volvo, smiling towards the camera.

Then my eyes zeroed in on a particular photograph. It was labeled, 'Jacob and Bella's proud possessions' and there was two motorbikes. A red one and a black one which I instantly recognized as Jacob's. They both looked so happy. The much younger Jacob seemed so much different to the roughened Jacob I knew and loved now.

I cried even more as I played the cassette that played the gentle lullaby. I closed my eyes and let myself sink at the bottom.

But like anything else, I had to move on somehow. But thinking about it now, I just can't move on, not when the man that I loved still mourned over the death of my best friend.

I don't think I can ever get up when he's still down.

I heard the bell ring, releasing me from homeroom. I started walking blankly towards the door and was about to go towards my next class when I realized Kim was still inside.

I waited patiently, letting my own thoughts engulf me.

Moments later I heard the door open again, and I felt a pair of dark eyes staring intently at me. I looked up, snapped back to reality and looked straight at Jake. He had a sad smiled on his face as he started walking towards me.

I've never felt so tired in my life. Everything I'm feeling for him just kept weighing me down.

"Candace?" He whispered softly. I tried to give him a brave smile, but ended up with a grimace. "I'm fine, really. I gotta go, Kim and I will be late for class, see you later Jacob" I said softly and started heading towards my next class. Kim gave me a worried side ways glance.

But I just ignored it. For once I wanted to have a peaceful morning without having to think of anything at all. Oh, god, I wish it were that simple.

**.:.**

* * *

The rest of the day dragged on just like usual; slow. Kim and I sat down at the far end of the history class, listening to the teacher tattle on about the French Revolution.

Kim kept giving me worried looks that it was starting to get to me. I hated having people worry about me, so I decided to put her out of her misery.

"What's up Kim?" I whispered, so the teacher wouldn't hear us. She gave me a surprised look and smiled. "Well I've been meaning to ask you the same question…How are you?"

She asked in a tiny voice.

I shrugged, and tried to look convincing. "I'm fine, just a little worn down" I replied. She nodded then gave me another of her innocent gaze.

"Well, Jacob worries about you, you know?" she added. I gave her a surprised look. He was? All this time, I thought he was a little preoccupied with himself.

Now I felt utterly guilty for putting him through that. I cringed slightly and looked Kim right in the eyes.

"I know I've been off the planet these past months, but Bella's death…" I trailed off, I looked pleadingly at Kim, but she just nodded in encouragement, so I kept going. "Well, ever since Bella died, Jake hasn't been himself. And I…" I know my lips was starting to quiver.

Kim looked at me sympathetically, and took hold of my hands. "You love him don't you?" she asked gently. For a while I couldn't look at her straight. But when I looked up it was quiet obvious that I did in fact love him.

So I nodded weakly. "But he doesn't love me Kim, he's still in love with Bella" I added my voice threatening to collapse in to sobs. "I can tell that he was very devastated with everything, what can I do? It just seems like he's completely shut himself out to the world" I tried to explain.

All the while Kim kept quiet, but as soon as the words left my mouth her expression changed slightly. She was looking up and then down as if she knew something that I didn't know.

A secret that only she knew about Jacob and nobody else. I recognized the guilt on her face as she looked at me. I felt a stab of jealousy at the thoughts that was starting to blind me.

Was there something happening between Jacob and Kim? I looked at Kim now and mentally shook my head in my mind.

How could I even think of such a thing. As the bell rang, I sprung away from my seat and left as soon as I could and ran towards my locker.

_Jacob, _god, I wish he would just forget about Bella and love me instead. As horrible as it may sound, I secretly wished that there was some way I could erase Bella from Jacob's mind.

For once, I wanted to be selfish. But I knew that could never happen. That would be like breaking down the Eiffel Tower with my own bare hands. As the rush of people started leaving their classrooms, I let the tears silently come out before anybody else could see it. I opened up my locker and tried to hide my face behind the door and heaved dry sobs.

Once I felt people milling around me, I quickly wiped the tears away from my eyes, took a deep breath, and started heading towards the cafeteria where I would have to pretend that everything was fine, and go through the torture of being in the same room as Jacob but not being able to touch him.

But before I could actually get as close to the cafeteria, somebody grabbed my wrist. I started to panic, spun around and was about to do a karate chop when I saw it was Jacob.

"Whoa, easy there tiger" he said lightly. I just laughed nervously, "I'm sorry!" he just shook his head. "Nah, it's okay" then his face turned serious so suddenly.

"Um, I was wondering if I could talk to you" he asked, somewhat hesitating.

I looked at him, and knew this couldn't be good. Maybe he's finally going to tell me that I'm a loser and he's caught me staring at him too many times to count that I should just jump off a cliff. Oh god, I really hope not.

I drifted off in my own little world, and he noticed. Jacob clicked his fingers in front of my face and I snapped back to reality. "Sorry! Umm…Well I guess so" I squeaked.

Jacob smiled nervously and took my hand. I wasn't surprise to find his hand scalding hot, but it was a comfort for me in a cold day like today.

His touch still managed to melt me somehow. I felt that same electricity I haven't felt in a while. We walked hand in hand, and for once I didn't mind the curious looks I was getting. It felt right to be holding his hands. He was dragging me towards his locker where he took his keys and dumped all his books.

I took one look at his bike keys and knew that we weren't staying at school at all. We started walking out the door and out in to the secluded parking area specifically for motorbikes, and bicycles.

We stopped in front of the black motorbike, and I stood back and eyed him as he jumped on it. "Um, Jake, where are we going?" I asked nervously. I handed me the helmet and looked me in the eyes.

"Don't worry…just trust me okay?" he said softly. His deep voice left a trail of longing in my heart as I jumped on the back of his bike. I gripped his waist and tried not to drown in his male scent.

I pressed my face against his broad back and sniffed his scent which reminded me so much of the forest that was just so Jacob.

For a while, I let the sensation of the wind against my hair wash over me, closing my eyes, and hoping I could stay in that moment, just gripping his waist, hoping to god that it would never end.

I heard Jacob cough loudly and I opened my eyes. "I'm sorry for dragging you out of school like this, but I didn't want to be interrupted. There's a lot of things that really needs to be said" he said quietly.

I started to wonder exactly what he wanted to say to me, but brushed it off, I would find out very soon. We went through a secluded area that was surrounded by trees. I felt he bike climb up a hill. I looked around and saw the beach, we were getting higher up, and I saw that we were climbing the back of a cliff.

The motorbike abruptly stopped. Jacob kicked the Pedal down and left it to balance out the bike. He hopped off, then helped me down. As he tried to help me down, his hands lingered a little bit on my hips.

His touch brought back memories of that dreadful day that I actually had to look away, he looked slightly breathless as he took my hands and led me to the edge of the cliff. I stood rooted at the spot and swallowed.

I hated heights.

Jacob looked at me intently. He pulled me towards him and touched my cheeks. "Just trust me okay?" he whispered, "I wont let anything happen to you" he added softly.

I closed my eyes, took his hands and let him lead me towards the edge where to my surprise was a white bench made out of stone. It looked like it was rooted on the ground, but I couldn't be sure.

I sat down facing towards the ocean and my breath was knocked off of me. The ocean looked so beautiful. Expanding towards the horizon like it was limitless. I took a breathe and looked in awe.

All the while Jacob stared at me with unfathomable eyes. I turned to him and smiled sincerely for the first time in 3 months. Then I remembered why he dragged me here.

I waited for him to speak, as he collected his own thoughts. Then he opened his mouth.

A bitter laugh started to bubble up in to the surface as he picked his words, I waited patiently. "Candace…I don't know how to say this but I'm a werewolf" he blurted out.

I stared at him aghast. Then a laugh escaped my mouth, before I knew it I was laughing hysterically. I looked at Jacob and suddenly stopped laughing as soon as I saw his face.

A disbelieving expression crossed my face as I crossed my arms. "You're a werewolf?" I asked incredulously, "Pfft! Get real Jake, this why you pulled me out of school?" I added.

He just shook his head and came to me in 2 strides. He held me firmly, and shook me slightly. I started to feel dizzy, what with the wind howling in my ears.

"Candace, I'm not kidding, I'm serious!" he yelled impatiently. He let go off me and gave me a dark look. So I held up my hands, still a tear from my eyes from my un-ladylike laughter. "Fine, prove it!" I declared. By this point, I could tell that he was already getting fired up.

He let out a big growl like a dog and started shaking all over the place, just like Paul before I even started at Quileute Valley School.

I started backing away as the shaking became like ripples of water, taking him over. My eyes fixed on him, my mouth slightly hanging opened. Then my eyes became big orbs as I took in what was happening in front of me.

Jacob's body expanded, so did his height, his beautiful skin grew hair double time, until it turned to fur. His face twisted in pain, and I cringed at the thought of the pain he was going through right now.

His hands turned to gigantic gangly paws, with claws growing where his names use to be. Then the shaking reached his face, the beautiful face contorted to a matter ball of fur, big orbs of dark eyes, then finally he flashed his sharp teeth.

My instinct told me to run away, but I was rooted to the spot. The wolf let out a howl, and I cringed.

I looked straight at the familiar dark eyes and knew it was him. Nobody could look solely at me the way Jacob does. I slowly took a step towards the creature, but he back away, as if he was ashamed to be seen.

Then tears started pouring down my face like rain. I huddled myself on the ground started to sob. I didn't know why I was crying, but I couldn't stop my self, they just won't stop. I tried to wipe the tears away, but they kept flowing.

Then I felt a light noise hovering over me, then heard Jake release a moan filled with anguish, I looked up. Straight into the eyes of wolf.

But he was nothing like the legends. He didn't scare me at all. He made me feel warm. Without much control over me, I lifted up my hands cautiously and touched the space between his snout and his neck.

I patted the soft reddish brown fur, and he rubbed his face against my hands. I let out a soft laugh and marveled on the feeling of his soft hairs under my hands.

He let out another moan, but this time he sounded a bit human. Then as quickly as he turned, he was back to his usual self. And to my complete horror, he was stark naked, squatting just above me.

I looked at his roughened beautiful face, then my eyes started to travel downwards, then I couldn't look away. My eyes passed on his chest to his flat defined stomach. Reaching out to touch his hot skin. But before my eyes could travel any lower, he lifted my chin so my eyes could meet his.

Then I turned red and quickly turned away.

"Uhh…Umm...I'm so sorry! I didn't see anything!" I said frantically, "I swear!" I said, closing my eyes, and holding my hand to my heart.

Jacob chuckled softly, then removed my hands from my eyes, "God, you're a horrible liar" he said before kissing my cheeks gently. I tried to count to 5, and swallowed hard.

"Um Jacob? Your still kind of naked" I said, pointing out the obvious. I looked down, which I realized too late was a mistake. I turned a bright red, and turned to face away from him. It turned out he bought another pair of clothing, seeing as his old clothes got torn up when he morphed.

I waited for him to finish, still a little bit overwhelmed with what just happened. I tried to get my breathing right, but then I felt warm hands on my waist. I turned to look straight Jacob, then laughed a little unbelievably.

"Wow, you really are a werewolf. You got me there" I said lightly, trying to make light of things. Jacob shrugged and gave me a worried smile. "I tried to tell you…I'm sorry" he whispered.

He was fully dressed now. A thought occurred in my head as I looked up at Jacob once again, "The others?" I asked in a small voice. He nodded.

Jacob got me to sit down on the bench, then confusion took over. "Why did you tell me this?" I asked. He pressed the bridge between his nose and looked at me. "Because you had the right to know. Us wolves…we're very different" _you could say that again_, I thought to myself.

"We have our mortal enemies, who are the sole reason why we exist, the reason why I'm a monster." He began, giving me an expectant look, as if he was expecting me to bolt any minute. I gave him a look that plainly said 'I'm not going anywhere'

"To be honest, I didn't know where to begin, so I'll tell you about Bella and I" my heart constricted, but I allowed him to go on.

"I met Bella down the beach when I was 15, back then I had a massive crush on her, not knowing that it would turn in to something so big" I tried to imagine the younger Jacob I saw on the photograph.

"I hadn't known back then that the legends were true. We were told when we were younger that there was a peace treaty between us and our mortal enemies, we promised never to break it. But of course, how was I to know that it was all real? I was young, I thought the village people were just superstitious old folks, and I wanted to impress Bella with the story, trying to scare her" Jake continued bitterly.

"Unknowingly I didn't realize that I'd broken the treaty" I gave him a confused look, not much was making sense to me, but I felt that he was getting there. So I continued to listen.

"Our people had made the promise not to expose _their _lot, as long as they don't cross the boundaries. They agreed, and the treaty was born" he continued. "I-Jacob sorry, but you're not making sense…Who are _they?" _

He looked towards the ocean, hatred filling his eyes. I flinched slightly, I've never seen him this way. Then he looked at me intently, "Vampires" he said bitterly, the words rolling out of his tongue like spit.

I gave him an incredulous look. "_Vampires? _You mean they actually exist?" I whispered. Just saying those words felt like I was stepping in to something very sacred.

He nodded. "Bella asked questions about a certain family, seeing as Sam couldn't shut up and let slip that that particular family aren't allowed in the reserve" he laughed bitterly. Suddenly my things started to get clearer.

A family stood out in my memory, and I knew exactly who Jake was talking about. "Your talking about the Cullens aren't you?" I said in a whisper. My eyes getting bigger by the minute, my brain trying to process everything he was saying.

"Yes. Ever since Bella stepped in Forks, she found herself drawn to Edward. She was a little too curious for her own good," he said bitterly.

"But you see Candace, they were different. Vampires usually had red eyes, the Cullen's had golden eyes, which was a reflection of their diet" he added. I tried to remember back on the wedding.

All of them, even the Hale's had golden eyes. How they penetrated through your soul as if they could see right through you. Then there was the obvious charm, and the unmistakable beauty.

All the while, I never knew that there was something different about them, now I had all the answers.

"They were different, they didn't want drink people's blood, so they settled for animals. But despite that, they were still our mortal enemies. As long as they existed here in Forks, werewolf's would too" he finished.

Then he started shaking his head and clutching his fist. "It was all my fault, I broke the treaty, if it wasn't for me, Bella would still be-" but I cut him off, something about he said caught my attention.

"Wait! You…He…I…Bella…Edward, he didn't did he?" I asked, my voice sounding hoarse. I could feel the tremor coming up. I turned to look at Jacob, he had a bitter expression.

"He might as well have…" he trailed off. There was a pregnant pause before he looked me straight in the eyes. "Bella…she's not dead Candace" he started, "She's been turned" he said bitterly.

Then I felt the vile taste go up my throat, I pushed it down as I looked at Jacob. "She's chosen her path, she's decided to go with eternal damnation" he finally said, as both relief and anger rose up in my heart.

* * *

**a/n:** hey guys, i really hope you liked this. It's particularly long, and well it was dragging on for too long. Here, he finally accepts it. What do you guys think? Let me know!! Thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter! Love you guys!! Keep it up please, you know I love hearing back from you! :0)

xo

Rose


	12. Stories and Legends

**DISCLAIMER:** I wish I was Stephanie Meyer, but I'm not, so I'm going to go and sulk now. :(

**Read & Review please!!**

**CHAPTER 12**

**STORIES & LEGENDS**

**Jacob's POV**

I watched as Candace's green eyes started tearing up. I held my breath as she started to quiver. I wanted to move closer towards her. To touch her, and hold her towards me. But for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to move towards her.

I watched the anguish that crossed her face, the relief, then finally the confusion. Everything about her expression brought back something in my consciousness. The image of a little girl with a mop of ginger hair, with a very similar expression. I tried to push the image down as I concentrated on inching closer towards Candace.

The pain of telling her all about Bella and Edward has taken a toll on me. Even now, every time I recalled Bella's decision, it still tugged at my heart. But nothing compared to the pain I was feeling now as I watched Candace's face fall slightly.

I could tell that it took great control to keep herself from falling to pieces. I recognized the look of betrayal instantly.

"But why would she do that?" she asked in a tiny voice. I waited for the anger to engulf me, but surprisingly my heart stayed calm. I looked down, trying to pick my words carefully.

Candace sounded hoarse. Her face looked drained, and she looked very pale. I held myself together as I looked at her green eyes and brought up the courage to tell her the reason why Bella left.

"You have to understand Candace. I loved Bella…" I started, looking at her straight. I watched as her face fell slightly, while my heart did a painful somersault.

Despite the pain I was seeing, I kept going. "It was a choice between that leech and myself. And well…she chose him in the end. There was nothing I could do about it. Even if Bella had chosen me, I just knew that I wouldn't have made her as happy as Edward has made her" I said in a low voice. But the pain that use to stab at me was no longer present.

For some reason, those thoughts had stopped hurting me a long while ago. To me, nothing else mattered but the girl right next to me.

Candace looked thoughtful, and not for the first time, I wished I could read her mind. She looked up at me with green mossy eyes. "You still love her don't you?" she asked quietly.

I looked at her for a brief moment. I couldn't lie, so I nodded slowly. It's true. I still loved Bella. But it wasn't the same as before.

A couple of months ago, Bella had haunted my dreams, now whenever I closed my eyes all I could see was Candace, all I could feel was Candace, and at some nights, whenever I was far away, all I could hear was Candace's voice.

She has somehow carved herself in my heart, nothing else seemed to matter anymore. My days became filled with thoughts of her.

But she didn't know that...

I felt her get up, and I quickly looked at her. She had a very aloof expression on her beautiful face. But behind all of that, I could still see a little bit of hurt.

She walked towards the edge of the cliff. I slowly walked towards her. She stayed quiet the whole time. Then I heard her take a breath before she turned towards me.

Candace looked like she was on the verge of tears, and I didn't know why. "Why do you still love her? After everything, why is she still the one?" she asked in a small voice.

I started to shiver slightly, she had no idea just how much I cared about her. "Why don't you answer me?" she pushed on.

I was at a loss for words. She looked towards the sky, and made a frustrated noise. With the wind blowing her auburn hair, Candace looked so beautiful. She simply took my breath away.

But my face fell as soon as I saw the tears starting to fall. She started breathing very heavily. I started walking towards her slowly. She was edging towards the end of the cliff slightly. I felt panic rise inside me as I watched her flinch away from my out stretched hands.

"Candace…come back here" I said gently, keeping an eye at the edge of the cliff. Another move she was going to fall.

She wasn't listening to me. "I love you, you know that? Despite all of the crap I had to put up with for 3 months, I still love you like crazy" she said, sounding a little unstable.

I froze slightly. Was she being serious? Did she really love me?

I watched as she kept walking backwards. "Bella…The two of you can never ever be together. Jake, I'm right here. Why don't you see me?" she said in a small voice. She looked down on her feet.

I felt my heart start to break as she kept going. "Am I really that invisible to you?" she said softly. I could see the pain etched across her face. She turned towards the ocean and closed her eyes.

"Candace, come back here please, your going to fall off the edge…" I said slowly. The panic still rising. I watched in horror as Candace lost her footing and went spiraling down the water. I watched her petrified eyes as she started to fall.

As soon as her body hit the water my brain started working again, the adrenaline pumping up in my head as I dived in after Candace.

As my body hit the cold water, I searched wildly for Candace. For a bit all I could see was dark blue green ocean water. I surfaced, but found that she wasn't up the top, so I dived once again.

Then I saw her lithe body sinking lower and lower. Then an image came to mind. Bella sinking at the bottom after jumping off a cliff. But it wasn't Bella anymore. I had thought to myself.

The currents were rather calm, so I was surprised when I saw that Candace kept going under. Then realization hit me, she couldn't swim.

I swam as fast as I could towards Candace's sinking body.

Angrily stroking the water until I reached her hand. I grabbed a hold of her weak arms, wrapped her around myself and resurfaced. I heard her splutter as I dragged her back to shore.

I let go of her body as she spluttered on the sand, too shock to gather my head together. I huffed heavily, waiting for my heart to return to normal. I turned towards Candace who was clutching her chest and breathing heavily.

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her and crushed her to me. Candace grabbed me right back, never letting go as she cried, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Don't. You. Ever. Do. That. Again…" I said between uneven breaths as I clutched her tighter. I looked down at her face and nearly groaned at the pained expression on her face.

I held on to her cheeks and pressed it gently. "I love you Candace…" my voice almost cracked. I felt anger cross my heart as I saw the doubt clearly stamped across her beautiful face.

She looked away and wouldn't look at me straight. So I held her chin and forced her to look at me. She was in tears once against. "No Jacob, don't lie to me, you just said it yourself. You still love Bella, I'll be fine…" her voice started to drift off.

I gave out an exasperated growl, and forced her to look at my eyes again. "You don't believe me?!" I growled in frustration.

Once again I saw the doubt cross her face. "Well let me prove it to you!" I said in a low voice. I lowered my head towards hers and she flinched.

"No Jacob, we really mustn't…" she said softly. Trying to squirm her way out of my grip. I held her even tighter and smiled slyly. Stroking her cheeks, I felt her go all soft, as if melting in to me.

"Oh yes Candace, we really must" and with that my lips met hers in a gentle kiss. She made a moaning sound and ran her fingers through my hair, holding on to me very tightly. My hands went down her waist, feeling the soft skin from under her wet shirt.

She ran her palms through my chest, I moaned, feeling the desire rising up. I broke away from the kiss and kept running sweet hedonistic kisses across her face as she made small moaning sounds that half drove me insane.

We broke away breathing heavily. Needing a moment to catch our breathes. But then I felt hands clutching me, and Candace was on top of me on the sand, running kisses up and down my neck.

I pulled her away and regretted it instantly. She looked hurt, and I started to look incredulous.

"I'm sorry. But if we don't stop now I'm going to lose control and I might end up taking you…I don't want this to happen here…" I said softly, reaching out for her. She took my hand and rested her head on my chest.

I kissed the top of her head, wanting to stay in this moment for the rest of time. We sat in the sand, savoring each others presence, but it seemed like time wasn't on our side.

Sooner I felt that we were no longer alone, and soon enough I heard a voice in my head.

_Jacob, you need to take her home, everybody is waiting for you…_Came Sam's voice. I took a deep breath and slowly got up, taking Candace with me.

"Where are we going?" she asked, as I pulled her along with me. I took a breath and looked down at her.

"How would you feel about meeting my dad?" I asked conversationally. I felt the moment change. Our intimate air was quickly subsiding with every step we took.

Candace looked at me with green round eyes. "You're going to introduce me to your dad already?" she asked nervously. I just nodded and smiled slightly as I saw the panic stricken look on her face.

"Candace, relax, they will love you" I said softly, holding her hands tightly. She held on to my hands tightly. I felt her weaken slightly and nearly smacked my head. Of course she was tired, after all that she's been through in one day, I wasn't that surprised.

Without hesitating I scooped her up in my arms, and she gave a yelp. "Hold on tight, I'm going to start running very fast." I said in a low voice before springing up on my heel and took off like a rocket. I ran up the massive hill that lead up to the cliff where I left my bike.

I looked down at Candace's surprised expression and laughed loudly. I stopped abruptly once we reached the bike. I placed her on the bike and hopped on in front of her.

I felt her hands snake around me nervously as I took off at full speed.

"Jake are you sure about this? I mean, I'm soaking wet, what if-" I suddenly cut her off. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you. They are going to love you, trust me okay?" I asked hoarsely, wanting so badly to hold her in my arms once again.

She fell silent and laid her head on my back.

She stayed that way for a while that when I could finally see the house, I began to wonder whether she had fallen asleep.

I gently stopped the bike and slowly turned. But my eyes met her green gaze, as she smiled at me nervously. I stroked her cheeks, and she blushed shyly. I hopped off the bike then lifted her off. Intentionally letting my hands linger for a moment longer between her waist.

She looked nervously towards the door. I gave her a reassuring smile and gave her a little push. She stumbled and almost tripped. I caught a hold of her before she fell on the ground. "You should have a hazard sign stamped across your forehead" I chuckled slightly.

Candace rolled her eyes and blushed, "Like I've never heard that one before!" she said, her voice shaking slightly. I took her hand and together we started heading towards the door.

I reached for the door knob and opened it. As soon as the door opened, I saw Kim running towards Candace. "Oh my god, are you alright?!" she asked, genuine concern in her voice.

I looked around and found everybody there. And when I say everybody, I meant everybody.

Dad sat on one of the couches with Sam, while Emily smiled up at me as she held on to Sam's hands, squeezing tightly. Leah, who stood a couple of meters away from Sam and Emily, look down and quickly disappeared towards the kitchen.

Jared, Paul, Seth, Quill, and Embry all sat around the dining table looking at me. As if expecting me to say something.

Our house suddenly felt small and cramped. I turned towards Candace and put my hands on the small of her back and led her towards Billy.

"Candace, this is dad, dad this is Candace" I said in a low voice. Dad raised his eye brows, and smiled kindly towards Candace.

"So you're Jacob's imprint, I'm Billy, nice to meet you Candace" at the word imprint Candace glanced towards me in confusion. I closed my eyes, and breathe heavily through my mouth.

I saw the other guys shake their heads in disbelief. "I'm sorry, looks like Jake hasn't explained everything to you just yet…" Billy said softly. I grunted and held Candace's sweaty hands.

**.:.**

* * *

**Candace's POV**

I felt Jacob's hands in mine tightened. My heart was still doing flip flops as I took in everything that was happening. My head felt like it was going to explode any minute, due to information overload.

I was still amazed at how much Jacob looked like his father. Despite the age difference, it was all there. Jake resembled his father so much that whenever Billy looked at me, it felt like Jake was looking straight at me.

Billy smiled at me as Jacob motioned me to sit on the couch right across his father.

There were still a lot of things that I really wanted to know. I still felt curious as to why Jacob's house was so packed. I looked at everybody's faces, I recognized them all from the wedding, except for one girl who was now sitting on Sam's lap.

If I remembered correctly, we were never introduced properly. I only knew Quill, Embry, Jared, and Paul from school. I have never ever met the oldest one amongst them.

Meeting Jacob's family sent a thrill up and down my spine.

The girl who had rushed towards the kitchen was now sitting right next to Seth. She was beautiful, with long black curls, and very dark eyes. Her eyes held contempt as I watched her gaze longingly towards Sam.

She had flinched at the mention of the word imprint. She wasn't the only one, I had felt Jacob's whole body stiffen when Billy said those words.

I sat across Billy, and waited for him to talk. But it wasn't Billy who spoke up first. It was Sam. "So I'm guessing Jacob has told you that he is a werewolf, and he has also told you about the Cullen's" he said slowly. I nodded.

"What's going on? Am I in a press conference right now?" I asked, I heard Embry chuckle softly.

Billy smiled at me and shook his head. "Child, there's a lot that needs to be said. Traditionally we would tell you the legends during one of our little bonfires, but now seems like the right time" Billy said.

He took in my appearance, and turned towards the beautiful girl on Sam's lap. "Emily, can you please get her to change first? She might get sick, Charlie wouldn't be too happy" he grunted.

The girl Emily smiled kindly towards me. Now that she headed towards me, I flinched slightly. Half of her face was deformed while the other half was so unbelievably beautiful. She nodded towards one of the rooms and gently pushed me inside.

"I'm so sorry about all of this" she whispered gently. Her voice was warm and kind. She passed me a t-shirt and sweatpants.

I sniffed the t-shirt and shivered, it smelt so much like Jacob that I wanted to hug it to myself. Emily smiled a mysterious smile. "You love him don't you?" she asked gently.

Was I really that transparent?

I smiled briefly before Emily left me to change. I looked around the room I was in. Even the room smelt like Jake. The same forest smell that I loved so much.

The same smell that stuck with me for many years now as I think about another Jacob that I met many years ago as a little girl.

Now that I have time to think about, everything I loved in that little boy is embodied in Jacob right now. He had the same smell about him, the same dark soulful eyes, they even had the same skin color.

Many times I wondered whether he was the same Jacob I met ages ago. The Jacob I met ages ago had moved away before I could even say goodbye.

I brushed the thought away as I continued to get changed. I had way too much on my plate already. If I dragged other dilemmas of my past in the present, my head would spontaneously combust.

I heard another gentle tap on the door. "Come in" I said, expecting to see Emily, but instead I found Jake standing there, looking utterly beautiful.

I went to him and held his hand as he led me towards the lounge room where everybody was. I sat on the couch across from Billy.

Billy looked at me, as if trying to figure out what was on my mind. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready for what?" my curiosity level just suddenly shot up as I looked at Jacob and Billy expectedly.

"Dad's going to tell you about the stories I mentioned to you in the cliff. Everybody here has heard it at least twice, but it's tradition, we have to tell you" he grinned before having his hands to mine.

Jacob was staring at me very intensely, his eyes starting to wander. I couldn't help but blush insanely.

Billy closed his eyes and cleared his throat, and without any more introductions he started the story-telling.

His words were precise, as if he knew them off by heart. Each and every syllable were emphasized in a way that it created a rhythm.

He told the story of his ancestors. I started to picture a small community of people, always the same, never disappearing. It turns out that the Quileute's has been around for quiet some time now.

I imagined a small community of ship builders and fishermen as the rhythm of Billy's voice started to imprint in my head.

He spoke of someone called Kaheleha, a known spirit warrior. He was the first ever protector. He had used great magic to save the land, he was the very first known spirit chief to have used the power of sending his spirit out to the enemies of the land.

Billy told great tales of bravery, as each story unfolded. Then he got to the part where another leader arose. A man of great power, the last spirit chief; Taha Aki. He was known as a man of peace.

But it seems that even in the past there was another man who was not content. He wanted to make the allies slaves by using his powers. But Taha Aki was very much against it.

I shivered slightly, greed still existed even back then? I was starting to tune out, and Jacob realized. He nuzzled my ear with his lips and I nearly came undone.

I snapped back and paid attention.

He grinned slightly and held me tighter. As I listened, I froze slightly when Billy got to the part where he spoke of how their clan first turned to werewolves. After Taha Aki's spirit became trapped in the outside world, he had asked help from a gigantic wolf, that was too big for it's kind.

And with that, he was able to save the lives of many. "As time went by. Taha Aki fathered many sons. Since he couldn't age, he lived on for many years" Billy's voice became like a song in my head.

As I looked around, realization dawn on me. I was sitting in the same room as Taha Aki's great, great descendants. My mouth felt dry as another thing hit me….

"Wait! Jacob can't age?" I asked briskly. I looked around everybody's faces, and I knew it was true. I fell in shock silence.

I heard Jacob chuckle gently as he squeezed me tighter. "Her reaction is better than Bella's!" Quill said, amused, Embry decided to join in, "That's right, didn't you say Bella stamped her foot when she found out?" he said, laughing slightly.

My heart constricted slightly. "It doesn't matter now, she got what she wanted now" I said, can't help but sound a little bitter. There was a pregnant silence that followed.

"Jacob will age in due time, once he's stopped phasing, he'll be able to age, mind you, it wont be for a while, but it might be easier, seeing as the Cullen's are no longer around" Sam had added. I thought for a bit, for a moment I thought I was going to be faced with the same problem as Bella had.

Billy cleared his throat once again. "As I was saying, that is how the magic came to us." he continued. My heart shrank slightly as they got to the tales about the Vampires.

My only thoughts were thank god the Cullen's were nothing like the nightmare Taha Aki's people had met. The pain that one particular vampire had put the whole clan through made my heart go out to them. But it was all in the past now, despite the fact that it was never forgotten, it was still there.

I looked at Jacob, not being able to help myself, I reached for his and he looked at me intensely. My face turned red instantly and I had to look away.

I felt him lean towards me as he kissed the top of my head gently and smiled at me. My heart thumped uncontrollably as I looked towards Billy once again.

"For many years now, we have been able to change into our wolf form, with the exception of my generation," I might have imagined it, but I might have seen a hint of regret in his eyes, but as I looked around, I saw that Leah also looked bitter.

Leah was stealing a glance towards Sam, only to find that he was kissing Emily. I watched as she turned her face away painfully. A ring of curiosity ran right through me as I secretly watched what was happening right in front of me.

Jacob noticed that something else had captured my attention and instantly tried to see what got my attention. He frowned when he saw that I was staring at Leah. This got me even more intrigued and interested; curiosity itching my very being.

Billy went on like he still had my attention. "As time went by, the family discovered more strange things about being wolves. They discovered imprinting and many other traits" there it was again, that word.

_Imprinting,_ as I thought the word, I looked towards where Leah sat and noticed the cold as steel expression her face took on as soon as the word imprinting was even mentioned.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I started to open my mouth to demand what imprinting was when Jacob grabbed my hand and dragged me up. I looked at him, utterly confused. He cleared his throat, and casually checked his watch.

Then he looked up at everybody's surprised faces tapped his watch. "Well will you look at the time, I think we'd better go Candace" he said in a low voice.

"No! I-" I protested, as he started dragging me out. "Say goodbye to everyone Candace!" he said pleadingly. I took one look at his eyes, and weakly waved to everyone. I noticed disappointedly that Leah had disappeared again. What the hell was going on?

As Jacob dragged me towards his bike, I yanked my arm away from his tight grip. He turned sharply towards me, his eyes completely hooded. "You were hurting me…" I said in a tiny voice, rubbing my wrist with my hands.

Jacob's face turned gentle as he gathered me towards him. He looked down at me, "Sorry, it's just that imprinting is such a sensitive topic around here, I didn't want to stir anything up" he said gently, his voice reverberating all through my soul. I just nodded blankly as I stared at him, completely dazed.

He moved away, to my disappointment, and started up the bike once again. The journey back home felt long and awkward. Jacob wasn't saying anything, and I was beginning to think that I might have said something wrong.

As we arrived, I noticed that Charlie's cruiser was parked right outside the house. As I jumped off, I turned towards Jacob. He put his hands around my waist, pulling me slowly towards him. He touched my cheek gently, stroking it, before kissing it gently. I looked shyly up at him and turned slowly to go.

But I stopped walking. I slowly turned towards him reluctantly.

"What is it?" he asked. The question was at the tip of my tongue, just waiting to be freed. So I closed my eyes and walked towards him again.

When I reached him, I looked down, trying to find the right words. When I looked up, Jake was smiling at me, still looking confused, but waiting for me to say something.

"What's imprinting?" I asked reluctantly. I looked at him, waiting for some kind of reaction. Instead he hopped off the bike, and took a deep breath.

"It's something that happens with werewolves…When we imprint on someone, it's like love at first sight. An instant connection. It's weird, and it's not that easy to explain. It's how we meet our mates, or soul mates if you want to call it that" he said, looking at me intently.

I gathered my thoughts and put two and two together. "Leah and Sam?" I asked, thinking back on the anguish in Leah's beautiful dark eyes.

Jacob shook his head slowly, "No, Sam and Emily" he said. I pondered for a little bit, but once again, it wasn't making any sense.

"Sam and Leah were in love with each other before Sam turned, but once he did, he imprinted on Leah's second cousin. Completely breaking every promises he ever made…" he said in a low voice.

I felt a stabbing pain in my heart as I sympathized with Leah. The pain she must have felt. I closed my eyes, I couldn't even begin to imagine how that might have felt. Then another terrifying question popped inside my head.

I looked up, "Did you…" I began to ask, but my throat became very dry, so I closed my eyes and looked down. "Did I what?" Jacob asked in a soothing voice.

I looked up to find him staring fixedly at me. "Did-Did you imprint on Bella?" I asked in a whisper, dreading his answer. He didn't answer me, he was looking at me closely. I looked down. I felt his hand lifting my chin.

"No I didn't" he whispered . He brushed a strand of my hair away from my face. "I imprinted on you Candace" he said in a contented voice.

I looked up searchingly at him. Waiting for him to burst in to laughter, and completely break my heart. But I found that he was serious. His eyes were bright as he looked at me.

"Really?" I asked in a minuscule voice. He nodded, giving me a sweet kiss that took my breath away.

I smiled widely as I sucked in all the joy and bottled it up inside of me. Forever imprinting the moment in my mind.

.:.

* * *

_**Preview for Chapter 13- imprint on me**_

_A stab of pain woke me up from my deep uncomfortable slumber. I looked around and found that I was in a barn. I saw that there was one window above me. A stream of light was coming through the window, illuminating the barn. There was a haystack to my left, and horses to my right. I looked around and found a door. _

_Basic instinct told me to get up and run for it. But as I was standing up, I felt a jolt of pain as I realized that my leg had been broken. Then I felt the stabbing pain in my head as I crashed in a heap on the ground. _

_"Where do you think you're going?" A smooth voice with a strong Spanish accent said. _

_I quickly looked around and my eyes clashed with golden ones. I stared at the eyes of the man that held me captured. Then suddenly the feeling of terror started up once again, leaving me breathless._

_I was stuck in a nightmare that I couldn't get out of..._

* * *

**a/n:**

I am so sorry for the late update you guys! I am exhausted. We just had our opening for the play I'm in. So much drama happened during theater camp, then even more drama happened when we got to school, involving one particular annoying little boy. So I am glad to be back.

But I have to say... I am so gone! Not to mention the endless annoying SACS! Argh! So **I AM SO SORRY for the very late update!** But I really hope you guys enjoy this, I'm glad to have this out of the way! So please review this if you want some **MORE!!**


	13. The inevitable

_So here comes chapter 13. sorry if I haven't updated in such a long time. I'm really sorry guys. This chapter was such a pain in the ass. I've had writer's block for a week now and it didn't help that I had my midterms. i just had my last one. OMG I don't even want to talk about it. So please show me some love and make me feel better. Rozie is very depressed right now. So hopefully you guys enjoy this emotionally draining chapter. Just a warning...I just decided, there will be lemons later on. But for now, i'm only going to put some light fluff_

:( & Oh by the way, i don't own **twilight**.

**CHAPTER 13**

**THE INEVITABLE**

_**Jacob's POV**_

"_Jacob…Help me…I need you" I heard a familiar faint voice in darkness as I wounded my way through the vast forest. The strong sweet scent was burning my nose, I could smell it. I knew they were here somewhere. "Jacob….Please…No…No….No!!" came the scream. It was Candace. My heart exhilarated at the sound of her screaming. I took a left and came across the old cubby house I found before. But this time it was all broken because there was a gigantic hole in the ground. I started to sweat as I saw Candace's body hovering on the air, her body suspended. I looked at her terrified as a horrible feeling entered my stomach. The whole forest started to spin, as if everything was being sucked in to a vortex. Everything around me started to disappear one by one, including Candace's face. Until everything disappeared in a black void. "Jacob…" Came a soft voice calling to me…_

I started to stir. My whole body drenched in sweat. Random pictures started popping out of my head until everything disappeared and I felt a cold sensation that woke me up. I sat up on the bed, absolutely drenched, breathing heavily as I looked around my surrounding, finding relief as soon as I realized that I was still in my room. I looked at my soaked body and looked up, a frown started to form in my face. Billy was standing over me with a small bucket.

"Dad, why the hell did you do that?!" I asked, obviously annoyed. I looked at Billy's face and couldn't help but feel guilty. I knew he was worried, but what the hell, did he really have to pour a bucket of water. "Sorry Jake, but this is the fifth bed I've bought you this Month, I knew any minute that the whole thing was about to collapse" he said calmly. I knew for a fact that the strings in my bed were barely hanging on, it wasn't the first time that I had the nightmare. It seems that every time I would close my eyes I would dream about the same thing; Candace disappearing from the face of the planet, looking absolutely tortured.

My heart was still beating fast as I hopped off the bed. "Looks like your fine now, call me when you need anything alright Jake?" Billy asked, I nodded as he headed back to his old room. I walked towards the lounge, looked at the clock, _3:00 AM, _I was about to pick up the phone but thought better of it. Instead I stripped off my clothes then changed morphed in to my wolf self, then after having put the clothes in my mouth, I ran towards the direction of Bella's house, and Bella's room, knowing fully well that Candace would be sleeping there.

Ahh, Bella, I wonder what she was doing now. It's difficult to believe that I was once so in love with her. I still love her, but my affection had turned cold, I think of her as a sister now. I do still love her, but only the human part of Bella. I have no idea how I would react to her now. She's been gone for almost a year now. I never would have imagined that being without Bella would feel like this. But somehow I feel that she just doesn't exist anymore. To me, all that really mattered is Candace, and this very moment. I felt guilty somehow after a while, somehow I felt like I've betrayed Bella.

I was coming close to Bella's house now. My heart started beating once again. I was anxious to see Candace. Even just a glimpse of her. I needed to know that she was fine. It's been 2 months since we finally got together and became official, the dreams started a month ago. I've been on edge ever since then. But nothing has happened so far.

I stood in front of Candace's window, I looked up and frowned. Her window was open. She always kept it open, I have no idea why she always kept it open, but every time I came, the window was always opened.

I heard feet shuffling from upstairs as I hid behind a tree. My breathe almost caught. Candace was standing there, her eyes wide, looking around the darkness as if she was expecting someone. My frown deepened. "Jake? Are you there?" came her soft voice. I froze. _How did she know I was there? _I stood still and contemplated on my next move. I looked at Candace and my heart almost fell, her look of disappointment were like needles in my heart.

I slowly moved away from behind the tree and stood right under her window. I hardly ever blush, but when I saw Candace's face light up, I felt warmth hotter than a burning Bunsen burner creep up the side of my face. She looked beautiful under the pale moonlight, her red hair shining. She was smiling up at me. She looked around briefly then looked back at me, her smile hinting mischief.

She signaled for me to come up. I didn't hesitate as I climbed up the tree close to the window. As soon as I was leveled, I jumped off the tree, and landed lightly through the window, not making a single sound. I looked around the room. When Bella was still there the room had a very different feel, and it always smelled too sweet, the scent burning my nose. But ever since Candace came along, the sick sweet smell had vanished, replaced by a different sweetness that was all too Candace. I looked around the pink wall paper, to the bed that was ruffled, then to the girl who stood right next to me, wearing nothing but a white opaque nightie.

I forced myself to look away. _Damn it, you look delectable. _I thought to myself. Candace looked at me, "What did you say?" she asked, I looked at her awkwardly, "Did I just say that out loud?" I said quietly. Candace looked at me innocently, her eyes wide, "Said what out loud?" she asked, I looked down and mentally kicked myself.

I took hold of her hand in order to distract her. I stroked her cheek then kissed the spot my fingers just left. I knew that Charlie was just down the hall, there was no way I was going to lose control. I sat Candace down on the bed and joined her, letting her snuggle up to me. "You feel so warm…" she said softly, nuzzling my neck. I mentally started reciting 10 Hail Mary's to block out the thought of her hand skimming down my abs.

I felt her hands wrap themselves around me. I kissed her forehead, relief taking over. I'm glad that she was fine, and I'm definitely glad that I was still able to touch her. I'm scared, afraid that a day might come when something or someone will take her away from me. The very thought sent possessive waves up and down my stomach. My hold around her shoulders tightened as I kissed her lips gently.

Then as if _she _was losing control, she pressed herself against me, my erection shot up at a triple speed. Her soft hands started wandering all over the place, they were skimming down my neck, then at my taut stomach, then finally she was feeling me up through my jeans. I pulled her hands away, laughing softly, softly enough that Charlie wouldn't hear.

"Candace…We shouldn't" I said hesitatingly. I took her hands and gave them soft hedonistic kisses. I looked at her beautiful face, she was frowning, so I brushed her lips with my thumb. They were soft and absolutely red, even more red now, since she's been biting them. She crossed her arms, "Why the hell not?" she said crossly. I grabbed her face and kissed her lips. "Because, Charlie is just down the hall…You don't want me to be banned from seeing you ever again, do you?" I said softly.

I felt her shiver, "Besides, I only came to check on you" I chuckled

* * *

**Candace's POV**

I stared brazenly at Jacob, my heart was still beating double time. Jake and I have only been together for two Months now, but I feel like I've known him all my life. I love the way he looks at me, the way he's always so protective, I especially love the way it feels when he looks at me with those dark eyes. The dark eyes that told me that he wanted to eat me up.

I've never had sex with anybody before, yet again, I've never met anyone who I wanted to do it with…Until now. Jacob was everything to me, but right now I was getting frustrated. How could he laugh at me? Did he really think I was that crippled? I stared back at him irritated. I know I was pouting like a small child, but feeling rejected doesn't feel that great. I jumped off the bed and pulled away from him.

No kisses or hugs or anything if he's going to be like that. But as I was getting up, both of my feet got tangled on the blankets and I was sailing down towards the floor, which is just brilliant.

I closed my eyes and anticipated my fall, but it never came. I opened my eyes and found Jacob's face inches from mine. "You're a silly girl you know that?" he chuckled. "I checked on you because I had a nightmare, I was worried, so I rushed here, and plus" he added in a low seductive voice, "I wanted to kiss you so bad…So can you stop pouting now?" he said in a much normal voice, setting me down on the bed once again.

I knew I was glowing crimson so I tried to hide my face. "Hey…don't do that, don't ever hide that beautiful face from me" he said, his voice oozing with sweetness. He was stroking my face in such a fashion that it was a little hard to think. I wanted to stay mad, but I was melting in to a puddle of girlie goop.

Not waiting for anything to stop me, I jumped him again, but this time, I made it hard for him to let go. He was kissing me back with as much passion and I was burning up…fast! I started lifting up the hem of my night gown but he stopped me. He was breathing heavily. "No!" that was all he said, he didn't yell or anything, but his voice was ringing with finality.

"Why not?!" I snapped, but not loud enough for the sleeping Charlie to hear. "What do you mean why not? Damn it Candace, Charlie could catch us" he said, adding more pressure to his words. I let out a heavy sigh. "Fine then be that way, I know it when I'm not wanted!" I said, turning away from him and covering myself up with the blankets. I was seething for a while, and he wasn't saying much either.

"Candace…" Jake said softly, but I didn't reply. He started poking me, and when I wasn't responding, he poked me repeatedly until my temper escaladed. "What?!" I said harshly. He was still poking me, "You don't honestly think that do you?" he said softly, his voice filled with hurt. I turned to look at him, my heart nearly gave out. "You know that we will do it soon, it's just that this isn't exactly the right time" he said softly.

I don't know why I was being really impatient. Jacob was mine, he was mine for as long as I lived. I let out a sigh and turned towards him, draping an arm around his stomach. "I love you, you know that?" I asked softly. It was true, it was the damnedest thing, but it was true.

He nodded, then he kissed my cheek. "Go to sleep baby, we have school tomorrow" he whispered softly. I held on to him tightly. I didn't want him to go, I never want him to ever let go. If he did, I don't know what I would do.

The truth about just how much I loved him scared me to death, but there was no way in hell I would ever replace it for anything else. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, Jacob's warmth becoming my shelter, and his evergreen scent became the air that I breathe.

:

* * *

I've been in Quileute Valley High for seven months now. I've noticed that it's been very busy when it came to the boys these days. They were often gone for long periods of time. I haven't seen Jacob in almost a week, and I was starting to worry. Something was telling me that something bad might have happened.

I kept coming back to La Push just to check with either Emily, Billy, or Kim, but no such luck. Jacob and the boys had been gone for a week now. I looked out the window during English, my mind slowly drifting back to Jacob when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay sweetie?" came Kim's soft voice. I smiled weakly at her and nodded. "Look I've been through the same thing as you. Don't let it bother you. The boys are strong, just remember, you're not alone" she said kindly. I smiled.

Despite the fact that Kim was trying to comfort me, I still wanted to know what the hell was going on. Nobody was telling me anything, especially Billy, he's been very tight lipped about the whole thing. The only ones who didn't go were Leah and Seth. They still had to patrol around La Push during the night.

I cringe at the thought of those two patrolling by themselves. I couldn't imagine it. Especially Leah. Despite the tough front she always puts on, I know deep inside that she's delicate. There are times when a gentle expression would cross her face, then the boys would say something to make her want to hit them very hard.

It must be tough, being the only girl in the pack. But still, I feel that Leah has no choice but to act tough around the guys, especially when Sam is one of them. The same guilt started clawing at me whenever I thought about what had happened between Sam, Leah and Emily.

I feel grateful that Jacob imprinted on me, but I also feel bad, I see imprinting as a completely different thing. I see it more as a curse than anything else. I can't even begin to imagine how it must be like for Leah. Falling in love with someone who promised you the world then suddenly he turns around and crushes everything you've ever known.

I was drifting off again, I jumped up when I heard the bell go off. I looked around to find everybody smirking at me. I blushed slightly and ignored them. I walked out of the classroom and waited for Kim.

_It's going to be another long day…_ I thought bitterly to myself. _Jacob…Where the hell are you?_

* * *

There was hardly anybody around anymore. Kim had long gone home and I stayed inside the library trying to finish up any homework so I didn't have to do it that night. I walked through the deserted locker room. I looked around, there was nobody there. The whole place gave out an eerie atmosphere. I shivered as I approached my locker. I opened my locker and something fell out. I looked down and found a single red rose. I bent over and picked it up, there was a note attached to it.

_Hey baby, I missed you. I'll be by the cliff after school, I'll wait for you there._

_x Jake_

My heart was hammering insanely as I read the note over and over again. Jake was back. I felt like jumping for joy, but I almost screamed when I realized the time.

I ran out of the school and almost swore. It was raining heavily outside. I ran to the Chevy and yanked the doors open. The water was beating down on the window pane very heavily. I reached for the keys and tried to start the car, and to my dismay the engine just faltered. I tried once again but to no avail.

I whacked the steering wheel and almost jumped when the car let out a gigantic beeping sound. "Argh! This is just great!" I yelled loudly. I stepped out of the car. Just when I was going to see Jake once again, the stupid old car wouldn't work.

I kicked the hood of the car and swore like a sailor. Then suddenly I could feel somebody behind me. The hair on the back of my neck started prickle as I felt the presence behind me get even closer. I slowly turned around anticipating who or whatever was standing only a couple of meters away from me. The wind suddenly became so still, but the odd thing is the rain got even heavier.

I rubbed my eyes as I came face to face with a man. He had long blonde hair that was tied in to a pony tail. He wore a black coat , his face was pale, and he was beautiful, his lips a perfect red, his eyes mesmerized me. My instinct told me to run away, but my feet couldn't move.

Instead I kept on looking at the man. I noticed that he had a light dark purple shadow around his eyes. Eyes which reminded me so much of an eagles sharp eyes. His lips suddenly contorted in to a cruel smile which were lacking of humor.

I turned around sharply and ran the opposite direction. But I didn't even get a hundred meters when I felt a cold hand grasping my shoulders. Every pressure point in my body felt like they were spontaneously combusting as I felt a fire run through me. My vision were becoming shrouded in darkness as I let out a scream. The last thing I thought of before my consciousness clouded over was Jacob's face…

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

_Jacob take left, Quill you go right_

Sam's voice clearly instructed us. I took a left and dodged a giant tree while Quill swerved to the right. I bared my teeth at the prey. _Checkmate. _I thought smugly. I lifted up one giant paw and slammed it on the young newborn bloodsucker. His smell was overwhelming, the sweet smell burnt my nostrils to no end. I tried to hold my breathe as Quill and I clobbered him to death then tore him apart. I had the one arm in my hand when I heard it.

A sharp familiar scream pierced my ears. I instantly stopped what I was doing and listened. But I didn't hear it again. _Did you hear that scream? _I asked, as I tried to figure out where I've heard that voice before.

_Jacob! Concentrate! _Sam barked. I tore the bloodsucker to pieces and threw body parts on the on going fire. Piece by piece we all dragged them in to the fire. I let out a sigh. we've been at this for a week now. We've even gone as far as chasing them out of the border, yet they just kept coming at us.

Candace…My thoughts started drifting off to her. Guilt ripped at my heart as I thought about not saying goodbye to her earlier this week. I had wanted to, but Sam had pushed me out the door, saying that the scent we had caught a couple of months ago floated back up again.

I didn't talk to him for a couple of days, but he set me straight. "I've been through this so many times before. Believe me, you'll be back with her in no time. You have to remember that I also have Emily there, you're not the only one" he said roughly. I looked away, but my eyes zeroed in on Jared, who had been sulking as well. Childishness was very hard to own up to, but what could I do right?

As I tossed another body part in to the flame I heard the same scream, but this time it was different. The screaming was accompanied by a massive amount of sobbing as if the voice was in pain. My muscles knotted up and I froze. _Jacob…I need you…_Her voice rang in my ears. I stopped breathing for ten seconds before turning to Sam.

_You didn't hear that? _I asked slowly. Sam turned, his wide eyes filled with exhaustion. _Hear what? _he asked. I shook my snout from side to side and closed my eyes. _It's Candace…I think something big has happened back home. _I said in a dark voice.

I heard the thunder give out an overwhelming boom. I ran as far away from the pack and ran even faster to get back to Forks.

An overwhelming terror was filling me up inside and out. My heartbeat started beating a little too fast for comfort. _Jacob…Jacob! Calm down, I'm sure she's fine! _Came Embry's voice. I knew that they were hot on my heels, but I let my animal side take over, and pushed my self to the limit.

The trees went past me, everything becoming a blur. _Please be fine…please be fine…please be fine. _I mentally kept repeating those words as I rushed towards the edge of the woods. I was getting closer and closer to Charlie's house.

I was just behind the house when I turned back. I hastily put on a shirt and ran all the way to the front. I saw that Charlie's cruiser was on the driveway. I knocked loudly on the door, taking care on not breaking the whole thing.

I heard footsteps coming from inside and held my breath. It was Charlie. "Hey Charlie! Is Candace there?" I asked hastily, my breath just a little shallow. Charlie's face crowded in confusion. "Wait…Isn't she with you?" he asked, his voice a little hoarse. I shook my head as terror started seeping up, blocking my windpipes.

Charlie grabbed something from the side table and gave it to me. _Hey Charlie, I'm going to be late tonight, I'm meeting up with Jake. x Candace_

I held my breath and closed my eyes. It wasn't Candace's hand writing. I would know Candace's hand writing anywhere. I abruptly turned away from Charlie and ran. "Wait Jacob! What's going on?" but I didn't turn around, instead, I kept on running, then once I knew that I was out of his line of vision, I morphed back in to a wolf and ran as fast as I could. I reached my house within a matter of minutes.

Everybody was there. The whole pack was there, even Kim and Emily. Everybody was there, except for Candace. I walked towards Seth and Leah who were both standing with very guilty faces. "Where the hell is Candace?!" I asked, my voice seeping with venom.

I looked from Leah to Seth, both of them looked down. I heard footsteps behind me. "We just came back from the school. He was there. I smelt his scent on the same spot as where Candace had been standing" came Sam's voice. I felt like melting, all the heat raging up inside of me. I smashed the closest thing that I could reach. The potted plants shattered as I ransacked my hands through each of them. My anger boiling up in to the surface.

* * *

**Candace's POV**

A stab of pain woke me up from my deep uncomfortable slumber. I looked around and found that I was in a barn. I saw that there was one window above me. A stream of light was coming through the window, illuminating the barn. There was a haystack to my left, and horses to my right. I looked around and found a door.

Basic instinct told me to get up and run for it. But as I was standing up, I felt a jolt of pain as I realized that my leg had been broken. Then I felt the stabbing pain in my head as I crashed in a heap on the ground.

"Where do you think you're going?" A smooth voice with a strong Spanish accent said.

I quickly looked around and my eyes clashed with golden ones. I stared at the eyes of the man that held me captured. Then suddenly the feeling of terror started up once again, leaving me breathless.

"Who are you?" I asked breathlessly. He smiled coldly at me, but didn't answer. "Who I am is non of your concern. What you should be concern of is whether your lover will take the bait" he said softly, his dark hair was slicked, some pieces of strands were falling all over his face. I noticed that his eyes were golden, just like Edward's had been. I shivered violently.

One minute the man was standing five feet away from me, the next minute his nose was practically pressed against my face. "You are very beautiful, bonita, it is no wonder why that estúpido perro picked you" he said, his fingers ravishing my cheeks. I shivered even more as I tried to think of ways to dodge him and get the hell out of there.

"Ahh don't even think about escaping amor!" he said elegantly, his Spanish accent lulling me to sleep like it was some kind of a lullaby. I shook myself as he held my face with a death grip. "You see, she will never let you escape" he said smoothly. Then my eyes followed the direction of his gaze. Standing a mere few feet from me was a beautiful woman with beautiful dark chestnut hair. But she was looking at me with such hatred. Two more women emerged from behind her. One had beautiful strawberry blonde colored hair cascading down her back, while the other had straight black hair. All of them were beautiful in a sense that it was out of this world. I gulped as the blonde one glared at me.

Another one appeared, but it was a man this time. "A lover for a lover…What do you think Irina?" he asked, addressing the girl with the chestnut hair. Her face suddenly became impassive as she looked at the space behind my head. Then she snapped out of it. Her gaze were back at me.

"Those dogs will pay for what they did to Laurent" she said coldly.

**a/n Please review!! Rozie is very depressed :( Show me some lovin :)**


End file.
